Love Hurts the most
by Through Glass
Summary: Gaara's life has been turned upside down! Being the new kid in highschool and moving in with this boy. Warning: This story has Yaoi and sexual acts between men. Do not read if you are offended by it. Sasuke x Gaara, SASUGAA
1. The Start of it all

Authors Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This story contains mature content, yaoi and etc. So if this type of thing offends you, do not read, do not review, etc. Ok? It put this up for the Yaoi lovers and the Sasugaa fans.

Enjoy!! 

Gaara pressed his face against his cool locker, sighing. Being new sucked ass. He didn't know anyone, and no one wanted to talk to him anyway. He opened the locker, took his backpack out and closed his locker, walking away from the lockers and down the hallway hoping to get out of this stupid school. Sighing he looked down and quicken his pace, not seeing the dark haired boy who he soon collided with. Gaara let out a gasp as he bounced off the strong boy and fell to the ground, looking up to see a slightly tan face and dark hair.

"Um-"

The boy looked down at Gaara, not an emotion was noticeable. He reached out and grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled the pale red head up and looked down at the short boy.

"I'm Sasuke Uchia. You?" he asked holding out a hand.

"Gaara Kaze," he whispered shaking it lightly.

"New to the school are we?" Sasuke asked a flirty smirk upon his face.

'Yeah, I am," Gaara blushed and let go of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke nodded and forced Gaara to turn around and set a hand on his shoulder, walking, forcing Gaara to walk with him.

"I assume you don't have many friends,"

Gaara nodded to Sasuke and shrugged, slightly sighing

"I don't have any actually,"

Sasuke looked at Gaara and smiled flirtingly.

"I'll be your 'friend',"

Sasuke whispered once they were out of the school and under a bridge that connected the land over a small river. Gaara's cheeks flushed as he looked up to his new friend.

"Really?"

"Really. . ."

Gaara looked down as Sasuke pulled him close to him, pressing his back against the wall and kissing Gaara's neck, licking it lightly.

"Sas-"

"Hush. . . "

Sasuke trailed his hands down Gaara's sides and moved his face to kiss Gaara's lips lightly. Being a shy and new kid, Gaara shook his head and pulled from Sasuke.

"No. I'm not ready," he whispered shaking his head.

Nodding, Sasuke looked to the ground and smiled.

"You have a place to stay?" he asked with a shrug.

Gaara shook his head and sighed. He was previously living with his sister Sakura, but she had kicked him out due to him being gay.

"My sister kicked me out,"

The dark haired boy's face went blank and he soon smirked, grabbing the red head's arm firmly.

"You can live with me,"

"What!?"

"Yeah. I promise not to do anything to you. . . "

Gaara looked around and then down at his feet, his green eyes outlined in eyeliner shut as he looked back to Sasuke.

"Fine,"

"Good!"

Sasuke pushed him out from under the bridge and led him to his house, letting him inside.

"Itachi!" he called closing the door after Gaara had stepped in.

"ITACHI!" he screamed throwing his backpack onto the floor carelessly.

"Who's-"

Gaara stopped suddenly when an older version of Sasuke walked out of a room with a sheet wrapped around his waist. His eyes widened and he quickly covered them with a hand.

"Sasuke!" he hissed looking at the red haired boy with him.

"Who's that?"

"It's Gaara,"

"Who's Gaara?"

"My friend. Are you fucking Kakashi again?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes knowing the answer to this already. i Yes! Damned sex fiend. . . /i

"Of course, wait here, I'll get some clothing on,"

Itachi walked back into the room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black white beater.

"Itachi? What is it?"

Kakashi whispered sitting up from the bed and watching him dress, slightly upset that Itachi had stopped what he was doing to talk to his younger brother.

With a sigh, Sasuke looked to Gaara and realized he still had his eyes covered.

"It's ok Gaara. He's dressed now,"

Gaara uncovered his eyes and looked around, seeing a normal house and Sasuke peering at him. Gaara set down his black and white checkered backpack and waited for Itachi to emerge from the room.

"I'm here!!"

Itachi ran out of the room clothed and smiling.

"So Gaara. . .why are you here?" he asked leaning against the door.

Kakashi was still in the bed, slightly pouting because Itachi had left him in the middle of something and he didn't explain why.

"He's moving in,"

"He is?!"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because his sister kicked him out because-"

Sasuke stopped and looked to Gaara with a small smile, wondering if Gaara cared if he told Itachi that Gaara was gay and had a homophobic sister. Gaara knew what Sasuke was thinking and nodded slowly.

"Because what?"

Itachi was growing impatient and wanted to know.

"Because he's gay, and his sister is a homophobic bitch,"

Sasuke said it simply and draped an arm around Gaara's thin shoulders and smiled at his brother.

"Oh, ok. But we don't have anymore rooms available. . . "

Itachi nodded, shrugging slightly, leaning against the wall and seeing Kakashi reading a novel about women who gets killed by a strange man who was over all. . . evil. Itachi chuckled and sighed.

"He can sleep in my room," Sasuke said it quickly and nodded.

Gaara's eyes widened as he mentioned that. i What if he does something to me. . what if he touched me. I'm not ready for that. . . /i he thought shaking his head with worry. It was as if Sasuke knew exactly what Gaara was thinking and he whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. I won't lay a finger on you,"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Gaara smiled confidentially and nodded. Itachi smiled and shrugged.

"Ok,"

Sasuke smiled and led Gaara to his room, where they could hear Itachi scream to Kakashi.

"HERE I COME MY LOVE!!"

And Kakashi screaming back.

"FINALLY!"

Gaara shuddered and put his backpack in a corner of Sasuke's neat black and blue room.

"Where will I sleep?"

"My bed, of course . . ."

Sasuke said casually sitting on the huge queen sized bed, sighing to himself. Gaara blinked and sat down next to him, looking around. He stood out like a soar thumb. He wore a long sleeved purple shirt with a black heart on it, and black cargo pants with black converse. While Sasuke wore a dark short sleeved blue shirt and thin black jeans. Everything was black and blue in Sasuke's room, while Gaara was covered in purple and red. His green eyes trailed around the room to the items in there. An electric, bass and acoustic guitar with some sheet music. A desk with a .MAC laptop and a few mangas. The sheets of the bed were black and the cover was dark blue, like everything else in this room. Sasuke noticed Gaara was looking around and he smiled.

"Do you have anything? Clothing. . . books?"

Gaara shook his head slowly.

"All at my house,"

Sasuke nodded and stood up, grabbing Gaara and leading him out of the house and ordering him to point him in the direction of his sister's house. As soon as they were there, Sasuke rapped his knuckles on the door and a pretty woman with pink hair pulled it open.

"Yes?"

"I'm here for Gaara Kaze's stuff,"

Sasuke said calmly smiling sweetly at her, trying to get the best attitude out of the bitch homophobe.

"Why? You know the faggot?"

Gaara flinched behind Sasuke and peered out from behind him, looking at the ground.

"So you found yourself a lover. Nice Gaara. Get away,"

Sasuke glared evilly at the girl and pushed his way past her and looked in each room until he saw one painted red and figured it was Gaara's room. He pulled out clothing and some items from the closet, Gaara watching the whole time.

"Can't forget something. . ."

Gaara rushed into the bathroom and pulled out a razor and pocketed it, looking around casually, hoping Sasuke didn't notice what he was doing. No one knew that Gaara cut his right wrist. Which is why he wore long sleeved items constantly.

"Hey Gaara!"

"Hm?"

"What's with the long sleeved tees?"

"Oh, I just like them,"

Gaara lied quickly running from the bathroom with his toothbrush and some toothpaste. He didn't know what else he could need. He looked around the room and grabbed a book with photographs in it and then a few knick-knacks.

"Did you get my clothing?"

"Yep,"

"Good. Can we please leave now?"

"Of course Gaara,"

Sasuke and Gaara fled the house with Sakura screaming at the top of her lungs at the boys. Gaara and Sasuke started cracking up as they walked home. Gaara's new home . . .


	2. Falling for it

The boys stepped into the house and laughed as they thought how mad Sakura was with them. Sasuke brought the clothing into his room, Gaara following him.

"We have a closet in the hallway, we can put your stuff there,"

Gaara nodded and smiled at Sasuke, he was so glad to have him as a friend. A friend? Or more than a friend? i He did try and kiss me. . . Why DID I stop him/i Gaara shrugged it away, hanging up his clothing and looking around, this house was nice, the people were nice. . .over all it was nice. He peered down at his right wrist and sighed, knowing he couldn't let anyone find out.

"Hey Gaara!"

"Yeah?"

"Dinner!"

Gaara sighed and ran into the kitchen where Ramen was placed out in 4 places on a table. He smiled, finally happy for once.

"What flavour?"

"Shrimp!"

Sasuke shouted with a grin. Gaara's face lit up as he sat down next to Sasuke and across from Itachi and started eating from the bowl.

"So. . . Gaara. This is my lover. Kakashi,"

Itachi said with a grin. Kakashi smirked and started eating his ramen. Sasuke rolled his eyes at them and looked to Gaara who was already finished with his bowl. Sasuke smiled and finished his, standing up.

"Take a shower you two. . "

Itachi paused and shook his head.

"Not together!"

He insisted with a panicked look upon his face.

"I think we got it Itachi," Sasuke said with a laugh and leading Gaara to Sasuke's bathroom, showing him where some of the things were.

"Thanks Sasuke,"

"You are most welcome Gaara,"

Sasuke smirked and pushed Gaara against the wall and grinned down at the red haired boy. Gaara shut his eyes and opened them, looking into Sasuke's deep blue ones, innocently. Before he could protest, Sasuke let him go and left the bathroom. Gaara let out a sigh and shook his head. i Why am I so afraid of liking him? Or kissing him? Something must be wrong with me. . . /i Gaara thought stripped out of his clothing and looking at the 5 new cuts that decorated his wrist. They were fresh. Yesterday's scars. With a small sigh, Gaara tuned on the water and watched it pour into the bathtub and drain down.

"Hurry up and get warm,"

Gaara waited until the water was warm and he turned it to a shower and stepped in, letting the warm water splash onto his pale creamy skin. He let out a small moan and pressed his back against the cool shower tiles. He washed his hair and body, wincing as soap slashed on his cuts, stinging badly.

"Shit!" he hissed running it under the water, making it sting more.

With a small sigh he finished his shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist, showing off his slightly toned body. He wasn't anything special but he did have muscle, abs, biceps and a 6 pack. Gaara looked at his face in the fogged mirror, clearing it off. His eye make up was smudged so he whipped it off and re-applied it. Gaara even slept with it on, he hated himself without it. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed, waiting in his boxers to go and take a shower. Gaara blushed as he noticed Sasuke's eyes trailing down his body and landing on the towel.

"Uh. . . .Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

Sasuke quickly snapped out of it and smiled normally.

"Your turn,"

"Oh. Right. . ."

Sasuke left the room and into the bathroom where he noticed Gaara's clothing on the floor. He picked them up, hanging them on a rack, and noticed something shiny and metal fall from the pocket of Gaara's pants. Sasuke looked down at it. It was a razor. Did Gaara cut himself?! No . . . he couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he? Sasuke frowned and picked it up, looking at the blade, it had dried blood on it. He placed it on his towel to show and ask Gaara about it later. Shaking his head, Sasuke turned on the water and let out a small sigh as the hot water hit his body. The whole time, thinking about Gaara, and how. . . innocent he was. Before he knew it his hand had trailed down his chest and to his member, stroking it lightly.

"No. I mustn't,"

Sasuke wanted to stop but he just quickened his pace, forgetting to wash his body. Before he could continue and go further in his pleasure, Sasuke quickly washed himself and his hair, rinsing it. As soon as that was done he moved his hand down again, rubbing it harder, his hand wet, sliding against it easily. Sasuke let out a moan of pleasure, quickening his pace.

While doing this, Gaara stood around, getting dressed in his boxers and a long sleeved tee shirt, not wanting Sasuke to see. He noticed that it was taking Sasuke unusually long to take a shower and wash. But hey. . . it was none of his business. Well not yet anyway. He waited, looking around the room. He stopped when he heard a moan from the bathroom. Gaara's eyes widened as he assumed what was going on.

His hand quickened, not caring if Gaara could hear. He pressed his back against the cool tile and moaned louder, rubbing harder and faster, his moans becoming louder and more frequent.

Gaara could hear quite well know. Sasuke was masturbating! Gaara tried to ignore the moans coming from the bathroom but soon his hand trailed down his own boxers and he started stroking himself. Gaara quickly pulled out when he realized he was in Sasuke's room. That was BAD.

Sasuke finally came, his moan was louder then the last few moans. He let out a breath and washed off the cum from the walls and himself, turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out of the bathroom, seeing Gaara sitting there, a shocked looked on his face. Gaara blinked as Sasuke walked out and looked out. Gaara smiled and pulled his legs onto the bed, sighing lightly.

"Hey Gaara. . . "

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind, if I change?"

Gaara shook his head and left the room for Sasuke to change. Sasuke pulled his boxers on and called for Gaara to come in. Gaara stepped in and looked at Sasuke's chest. It was well toned. Sasuke noticed Gaara looking at him and he smirked.

"Tell me Gaara. . . why wear a long sleeved shirt to bed?"

Gaara bit his lip and shrugged.

"I wear it because . . . because . . . I get cold,"

"Really now?"

Gaara nodded and looked around nervously. Sasuke pulled out the razor blade and held it to the light, so it shone silver. Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke's emotionless face.

"Take off your shirt Gaara,"

Gaara shook his head quickly, hugging himself.

"TAKE IT OFF,"

Sasuke stood up, throwing the razor at his door, walking to Gaara, pushing him against the wall. Gaara winced as he was pushed against the door.

"Sas-"

"Off. Now,"

Gaara nodded and pulled the long sleeved shirt off his body and stood there, his green eyes looking up at Sasuke's dark blue ones. Showing no emotion, Sasuke grabbed Gaara's hands and turned them over, looking at the left wrist then right. 20 or 30 perfect horizontal marks on his right wrist, his left was clean.

"Gaara. . . "

He looked away from Sasuke, and down to the ground, springing forward and hugging onto Sasuke's body, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Sasuke!"

Gaara gasped, sobbing into his chest, clinging to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at Gaara a small smile to him.

"Why do you do it? The cutting. . .I mean?"

"I. . .I-I do it because no one understands me,"

"Oh. . . "

Gaara heard a snicker and looked up to the doorway, Itachi and Kakashi were standing there, grinning. Gaara's face went scarlet as he pushed away from Sasuke. Itachi continued to grin with a nod.

"Continue boys,"

Itachi muttered still watching. Sasuke glared a death glare at Itachi and Kakashi.

"Get. OUT!" he shrieked.

Sasuke ran toward them and Gaara watched as Itachi and Kakashi ran away. Sasuke slammed the door and locked it. He looked at Gaara and walked toward him, grabbing his arm.

"No more cutting Gaara. Please,"

"Ok,"

Gaara sighed lightly, pulling his arm from Sasuke's grasp.

"I want to sleep,"

Sasuke nodded and jumped into his bed looking to Gaara, waiting for him to join him. He had promised not to touch Gaara in anyway, and he kept his promises. Gaara looked to the bed and then looked to his shirt.

"No shirt. Please. You need to learn not to be embarrassed,"

Gaara nodded and walked to the bed, slipping in. The sheets were soft and comfortable. At his old home, his sheets were stiff. Gaara turned away from Sasuke and faced the wall. i Sasuke had found out. No more long sleeved shirts. No more hiding from the world. What will I do/i Gaara stopped and his eyes widened when Sasuke rolled over, his front pressed against Gaara's back, his hand trailing down Gaara's front.

"Sasuke. . ."

"Hm?"

"You promised,"

'Right,"

Sasuke backed off, turning over. i It's so. . .HARD to resist him. His innocence, his fragile yet toned body . . .those pale green eyes, I CAN'T . . . STAND IT /i Sasuke rolled over, grabbing Gaara's shoulder and pressing it flat against the bed. Gaara looked up at Sasuke with his wide pale green eyes.

'Sasuke. . . "

Sasuke ignored Gaara and moved so he was over him, his black hair falling in Gaara's face.

"What-"

"Shut up,"

Gaara nodded as Sasuke leaned down and kissed Gaara on the lips. Softly, not forcefully. Gently. . .Surprisingly, instead of pulling away or resisting, Gaara kissed Sasuke back. His urge was not yet satisfied. Sasuke need all he could get from Gaara. He needed his innocence like a drug. Sasuke's tongue slipped into Gaara's mouth, licking the roof of his mouth, Gaara moaned slightly, pushing Sasuke away.

"No Sasuke,"

Gaara hissed with a slight sigh. As much as that felt good, Gaara wasn't ready. Yes, he loved kissing Sasuke. Yes, he wanted him, and YES he wanted to feel his arms around his body. . .but. . . he barely knew Sasuke. It wasn't right. No. It wasn't.

"I'm sorry Gaara. . ."

"It's fine Sasuke,"

Gaara let out a small noise and fell asleep, Sasuke watching him to whole time, Gaara's body moving up and down . . . peacefully . . . slowly and overall beautiful. Sasuke's eyes trailed from Gaara's head to his feet, following the small curves the boy had. He . . . wanted to hold Gaara, but he had already messed that up, so he stayed clear, It was a peaceful weekend morning when Sasuke woke up seeing Gaara still sleeping, but latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes opened and looked at what he was holding, blushing bright red and backing away.

"Sorry Sasuke,"

"No problem Gaara,"

Feeling a spark of happiness, Sasuke stood up and got dressed, pulling clothing on him and looking at Gaara, who was still in bed, his cheeks still flushed. Gaara looked away and stood up, glancing at his right wrist and pulling on a black long sleeved shirt with black jeans. Sasuke looked toward Gaara and bit his lip and looked around.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"When will you be 'ready'?"

"I don't know. When I am,"

"Oh,"

"Because-"

"Yes?"

"Never mind Gaara. Never mind,"

Gaara shrugged and tied his black converse and smiled at Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke. . . "

"For?"

"Kissing me,"

His face turned pink as he walked out, leaving Sasuke in the room. Gaara had really enjoyed it, I mean. . .who wouldn't? Sasuke was talented. The way his tongue ran over his and on the roof of his mouth. The heat. . .the passion. The way his fingers felt when he touched Gaara. The urges were burning inside him now, he NEEDED Sasuke. And soon. . . with an irritated sigh, Gaara ran into the room and slammed Sasuke against the wall and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. After a couple of seconds he pulled away, letting out a breath.

"I might be r-ready,"

Sasuke took in a breath and smiled.

"Really?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet,"

Sasuke grinned and slid to the ground as Gaara left the room. Even though there was absolutely no passionate actions in the kiss it still was hot. Burning with Gaara's neediness for Sasuke.


	3. Desires almost filled

It had been a few days since Sasuke kissed Gaara. No. .Gaara kissed Sasuke. It was all so confusing for him. He couldn't think straight! He should be working on his Geometry work but every letter on the page seemed to spell Sasuke. Gaara sighed, dying to get out of this school. Life had been pretty normal so far, a normal routine. He'd come home, Kakashi and Itachi would be going at it, Sasuke constantly masturbating in the shower, Gaara always resisting Sasuke a little longer. . .making him want more and more from Gaara, making him plead to kiss him. Gaara was enjoying the teasing he was giving Sasuke. Yet. . . hating it for not being able to kiss him and letting Sasuke hold Gaara in his strong arms. But he still wasn't ready a relationship romantically yet. He needed to get adjusted with this huge change. Being gay, getting kicked out by his only sister, moving in with a guy he had just met. Life was different.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher called loudly.

Gaara was pulled from his thoughts as the bell rang.

"Finally!" Gaara leapt from his seat and ran down the stairs to the back of the school, waiting for Sasuke. He ran a hand through his red hair, still waiting for Sasuke to come and take them home. Listening for the door to open he looked to it and saw a black haired kid with black circular eyes walk towards him. It wasn't Sasuke. The boy stepped a bit closer and was about an inch away from Gaara. Gaara kept backing up until he slammed into the brick wall of the school. The boy smiled at Gaara and winked lightly. Gaara's hands twitched as the boy pinned him to the wall and moved his face closer. Gaara shut his eyes and whimpered, the boy was trying to kiss him. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke run toward them, pushing the boy away from Gaara.

"Back off Lee!"

"Why? I did nothing. . . "

"Can't you see that you are scaring Gaara?"

"Who says?

"Gaara?"

Sasuke looked to Gaara and quickly Gaara pushed himself off the wall and went behind Sasuke, nodding. He didn't like people hitting on him, especially girls. He had to give a pretty good excuse to a girl at this school why he didn't want to go with her. He told her his mom didn't allow him to date. Gaara couldn't tell them he was gay. It was the reason he moved in the first place. People ridiculing him, people treating him like shit being mean. But here. . . here he had friends. Or so he assumed. Sasuke was kind to him, he treated Gaara like he was special. Like he actually meant something to Sasuke. Maybe he was wrong, he didn't have time to think about that because he was once again pulled from his thoughts by Sasuke who was trying to talk to him.

"GAARA?!"

"Hm?"

"Is-is something wrong?"

Sasuke looked at Gaara, his face had the same look as usual: expressionless.

"No. No-nothing,"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Gaara's hand, still expressionless.

"I know you aren't ready Gaara. But. . .can I at least hold your hand till we get home?"

Gaara thought about it for a second then smiled lightly, entwining his fingers with Sasuke's.

"Yeah,"

A huge grin spread across Sasuke's face as he squeezed Gaara's hand lightly. He walked them home, holding onto Gaara's hand with a burning fire inside him, knowing he couldn't keep his hands to himself for another week. As soon as they entered the house they heard some strange noises like usual.

"Uh! Uhhh!! KAKASHI!"

"Errhh!! Uh. . UHHH!"

"Uh. Uh uh!! Ka-kashi,"

Gaara shifted where he was standing, letting Sasuke's hand go as he stood there. Sasuke pushed Gaara into his room and shit the door, muffling the moans and groans coming from Itachi and Kakashi. Gaara sat on the bed and pulled out his Biology book, opening it and reading the pages required. He was about to turn the page when he felt something warm on his neck. Thinking it was Sasuke's mouth, Gaara turned to face him and noticed it was Sasuke's finger on his neck. Letting out a small breath he smiled. He noticed how Sasuke's deep blue eyes stared longingly at Gaara. Gaara bit his lower lip and looked to the door, locked. He couldn't. It could lead to things, thing Gaara didn't want to happen.

"Gaara. . . "

His eyes moved to back to Sasuke's face and he blinked slowly.

"Yes?"

"Can I-"

Gaara interrupted him quickly.

"Yes,"

Sasuke grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against Gaara's. Sasuke's arms moved around his hips and pulled Gaara to him, his tongue slipping in, teasing Gaara's tongue sweetly. Gaara tested of berries and cream, a sweet, longing taste, like a drug. He needed Gaara. . . badly. Gaara eyes shut and he moaned slightly as Sasuke started teasing him. Gaara moved his tongue slowly into Sasuke's mouth. i This. . .actually feels. . . good. . . /i Gaara pulled from Sasuke, his breath heavy and his heart racing.

"Sas-Sasuke,"

Sasuke took in a breath and moved his fingers around Gaara's waist and hips, moving softly, his right hand sliding up the front of Gaara's shirt, caressing his well toned sides and body, kissing his neck, sucking on it and pulling away, leaving a mark. Sasuke kissed him again and moved his tongue around teasingly, hoping to make Gaara want him even more. Now that he had the red head, he'd never let him go. Never! Sasuke kissed with more force this time, biting on Gaara's lower lip. Gaara's eyes were wide now. He had Sasuke touching him. . . and being forceful. Gaara moaned lightly as Sasuke caressed him then whimpered as Sasuke bit down on his lip harder. Gaara felt Sasuke's free hand slip down his pants and his eyes widened moving away, pulling from Sasuke's grasp.

"Sasuke. . . please. I'm not ready for that,"

With a small nod he stood up and looked to Gaara. For some reason, Gaara felt as if he had done something wrong to irritate Sasuke.

"Take your shower, we have school tomorrow,"

Gaara nodded and stood up, walking into the bathroom and stripping. He looked at his face in the mirror, he had a pink hickey on his neck a bite mark on his lip. . . blood. Gaara gasped touching the blood and looking at it on his finger. He didn't want to do it. . he didn't want to betray Sasuke. . .but he had to. The temptation. Gaara ran to his pants and pulled out his razor and looked at his wrist and sighed. He was going to hurt Sasuke. That's what he'd do. If Gaara cut himself, he'd be hurting the man who cared for him the most. He sighed and pressed the blade against his scarred skin and pulled it swiftly across, cutting deep and watching the blood flow from his wounds. Gaara let out yelp of pain as he braced himself against the sink. Pain surged through Gaara's body as the blood continued to flow. Before he knew it, he had cut himself four more times. It was like a drug, he i had /i to do it. The temptation of the pain. Gaara looked to the ground and noticed he was standing in a small pool of blood, the blood dripping slowly to the white tile.

"No. . ."

His face had the look of shock upon it. Sasuke would see, and get mad. Gaara looked at his wrist, which was still bleeding profusely. Wanting to stop, Gaara pressed it one last time against his skin and pressed down hard, and pulled it across. The pain was so high that he screamed, dropping to the ground and the razor falling from his hands.

"Sas-uke,"

Gaara fell over and lay in a pool of his own blood, the pain surging, pulsing through his body. Sasuke heard Gaara scream and he pulled open the door and his eyes widened as he saw Gaara. On the ground, in blood and a razor next to him.

"Gaara!!"

Sasuke screamed falling to the ground and pulling him into his lap, running fingers through his red hair.

"ITACHI! KAKASHI!!"

Screaming again, he waited for Itachi and Kakashi to run into the room, gasping as they saw Gaara's body covered in blood.

"Sasuke. . . what happened?"

Itachi asked slowly stepping toward them.

"I-"

"Yes?"

"He cut himself,"

"Oh,"

Gaara's eyes popped open and he looked up to see Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked at Gaara, a tinge of disappointment in his cold raven eyes.

"Gaara, how could you?"

Sasuke jumped up and left the bathroom, a trail of blood following him. Gaara's face sank as he watched Sasuke leave. He winced in pain again, Itachi was wrapping his wrist with white bandages.

"Gaara. Please stop the pain, and start the healing,"

Itachi whispered to him, helping him up and clearing up the blood on the floor and on Gaara. Itachi led Gaara to the bed and smiled down at him.

"Go to bed. I'll talk to Sasuke,"

Gaara nodded getting into the bed, tears trickling down his pale cheeks as Itachi left Gaara alone. He rolled over to face away from the door, hearing Sasuke yelling and someone crying. Who? Gaara shut his eyes as someone walked into the room. It was Sasuke.

i Sasuke. . ."

"What do you want?"

"You must understand. . ."

"Understand what!?"

"Why Gaara hurts himself so!"

"I KNOW WHY! (sob)"

"No. You don't!! You think you!"

". . . "

"He has been through so much Sasuke. . ."

"I guess. . ."

"Now. Go in there and. . . hug him, tell him how you feel!" /i 

Gaara felt a hand run down his shoulder and to his hip. The person pulled Gaara to them, the hand trickling down Gaara's chest, hugging him close and licking his ear.

"I'm sorry Gaara. Speak to me. Please,"

A whimper escaped Gaara's mouth as Sasuke pulled Gaara to his body. The look in Sasuke's eyes when Gaara opened his eyes had stayed implanted in his mind. The look of betrayal and the look of pain as he saw Gaara on the ground. Sasuke's heart throbbed as Gaara whimpered. He needed Gaara's innocence. He NEEDED him. The way he was so. . . fragile. It was a major turn on. His whimper was so sweet. Sasuke was broken from his thoughts as he heard Gaara let out a sob, his shaky breath coming out as Sasuke breathed slowly on Gaara's neck. Gaara shuddered in his arms, still not facing him. He was afraid this wasn't real. Sasuke's warm breath against his cold skin, his body pressed firmly against Gaara's back, and his hands running down and across his body.

"Gaara. . ."

Sasuke found his voice again as he pressed his lips against Gaara's neck, running his tongue down Gaara's neck and to his shoulder where he bit down hard, blood trickling down Gaara's back. Gaara let out a gasp of pain and pleasure.

"Sasuke!"

He felt Sasuke's tongue lick the blood off him and Gaara moaned, squirming within Sasuke's hold. He was quickly turned to face Sasuke who was grinning at him.

"Gaara. . ,are you a virgin?"

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at Sasuke's chest, sweat was already trickling down it.

"Yes, I am,"

"Good,"

Sasuke kissed Gaara firmly, moving his lips to Gaara's neck and sucking on it, leaving a pink mark there. He moved and pushed Gaara flat against the bed, pushing himself up against Gaara's shoulders, hovering over him. Gaara's eyes were wide as the Raven haired boy hovered over him.

"Gaara,"

He stayed silent for awhile, looking up at Sasuke, his body shuddering as he felt something hard against his inner thigh.

"Y-yes Sasuke?"

"Do you want this?"

"What?"

"I'll stop if you want. . . "

Gaara was about to protest against stopping, but he nodded.

"I'm not ready. . . for sex,"

Sasuke nodded and felt himself fall next to Gaara's body. Gaara smiled as Sasuke kissed his neck lightly and soon fell asleep to Sasuke's steady breathing.


	4. Finally it happens

A/N: I know I've been paying a lot of attention to Gaara, his feelings and ect.-Seeing as he was originally my main charrie in this fic. But, I will make an exception and focus a bit more on Sasuke, show in depth his feelings. Enjoy, and please RR.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto. I wish I did. . .but I don't.

-TG

And now. . .the story runs on.

Sitting in the shower, Sasuke stretched his legs out as far as they could reach, which wasn't that far. He sat in a duel shower/bath with hot water landing on him quickly. A small sigh escaped his lips as he watched water trickle down the wall. Thoughts trailed through Sasuke's mind as he watched, mesmerized by the water. He was thinking about Gaara and how shocked he was at the fact that Gaara was a virgin. How could he be? How?! He had such an awesome body, such . . . innocence. It was a major shocker. Sasuke wasn't a virgin and hadn't been one since he was thirteen. . . four years ago. Although, the last time he had sex with a guy was just a few months ago, and he wasn't thinking straight then. Sasuke was stolen from his thoughts as the curtain of the shower flung open to the side and Gaara stood there, a small smile on his face. Yet, a small frown was caught peeking through.

"Sasuke. . . "

"Hm?"

"I kind of need to use the shower. You've been in here for almost an hour,"

Gaara kept his gaze on the tiled wall above Sasuke. Hoping he would avoid any slight problems that may occur while he was standing in front of Sasuke, praying nothing would happen to him. Sasuke, on the other hand was staring straight at Gaara (who was fully clothed by the way) Noticing tha his pants seemed to be growing tight. Gaara looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Hm. . . I see you have different matters on your mind, Gaara,"

Gaara's eyes widened and he bit down on his lower lip, cursing under his breath. God was this embarrassing! Sasuke smirked and stood, pulling Gaara into his grasp, feeling him melt within his touch.

"Wanna take a shower together Gaara?"

He asked it so sweetly that Gaara only nodded. He was still fully clothed when Sasuke pulled him into the shower. Sasuke didn't really care about the other boys clothing, he just wanted him in the shower with him. Sasuke pulled Gaara into the water stream, closing the curtain and softly kissing Gaara's neck.

"Sasuke. . "

"Hm?"

"My clothing. . "

Sasuke grinned and started to unbutton the shirt Gaara was wearing, pulling it off his body, trying to free it's clingy grasp on Gaara's pale body. Sasuke's lips never left Gaara, his tongue exploring Gaara's mouth, not wanting to miss one taste in Gaara's mouth. It tasted of mint today. Gaara had a different taste to him every day it seemed. He felt Gaara's hands exploring his chest area then his back, softly running up and down. Sasuke moaned yearningly into Gaara's mouth and moved to pull Gaara's pants down. Struggling to get the sticking jeans off, he groaned in frustration. Gaara helped him pull them down and tossed them aside. Soon after, Gaara pushed Sasuke against the tiled wall and noticed the water seemed colder. With a frown he turned the water up, Sasuke moaning as the hot water trickled down his chest and Gaara's back. Gaara gasped as Sasuke's hand moved down to Gaara's now hard cock. His eyes grew wide and he pressed Sasuke's shoulders onto the wall harder.

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke moaned in reply as he rubbed it, stroking back and forth. Gaara shut his eyes as Sasuke's pace quickened, a grunt escaping from Sasuke's lips as he trailed his tongue to Gaara's shoulder, sucking on it lightly. Sasuke was greatly surprised that Gaara wasn't resisting or flinching against his touch.

"Gaara, I'm really glad you are letting me do this,"

Gaara moaned in reply, pressing himself against Sasuke's body.

"Shut up. Please don't stop,"

Sasuke was taken aback at Gaara's command, but he obeyed and continuing rubbing harder. Gaara pressed Sasuke shoulders against harder, causing Sasuke to whimper in slight pain. His lips ran across Sasuke's collarbone and he licked it lightly. Sasuke was taller than Gaara by like a good half foot, so Gaara had to stand on his tip toes to kiss Sasuke's lip or even his chin. Sasuke rubbed quickly, Gaara's climax was coming soon and Sasuke definitely had more planned for his little red head. Sasuke stopped quickly and pushed Gaara off him.

"Sasuke,"

Gaara whimpered and looked up at Sasuke's dark blue eyes. A grin was plastered on Sasuke's face as he grabbed Gaara's hips and turned him around, kissing his neck quickly.

"I'm not finished with you,"

Sasuke pushed Gaara against the wall, his back still facing Sasuke.

"This might hurt a bit, but soon. . . "

Gaara quickly shook his head.

"Sasuke! No! I don't want to if it hurts!"

"Gaara. Let me finish. As I was saying . . . this might hurt a bit, but soon it'll feel good,"

Gaara nodded and braced himself against the wall, bending over slightly for Sasuke. Sasuke moved forward and pushed himself inside of Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened and he let out a yelp. The pain was nothing he had ever experienced before. Sasuke ignored the yelp and moved in and out slowly at first, then quickly. Tears burned Gaara's eyes as Sasuke trusted in and out. Grunts coming from Sasuke as he quickened his pace.

"Sa-"

"Shut up Gaara,"

"But Sas-"

"STOP TALKING!"

Sasuke moved faster and Gaara felt pleasure overwhelm him instead of the pain he had felt before. He moaned slightly and Sasuke pushed him against the wall harder. Sasuke grinned at Gaara's moan and trusted harder, grunt continued to escape from him. Sasuke went forward and came inside of Gaara. A slight scream was muffled when Sasuke put a hand over Gaara's mouth, moving his other hand down to Gaara's cock, noticing he had came too.

"I see you liked it,"

Sasuke whispered with a grin He had got what he wanted. He had finally taken Gaara's innocence. Sasuke looked at Gaara and pulled out. Blood dripped from Gaara as he looked over his shoulder to Sasuke. Gaara whimpered as the pain in his ass rose suddenly. Indeed, he had enjoyed the process, but he was aching afterwards. Sasuke smirked and pulled Gaara to him in a slight hug.

"Are you in pain?

Gaara only whimpered in reply, a slight nod forming. Sasuke's grin only grew wider as he kissed Gaara's neck lightly then turned the water off, getting two towels out and wrapping one around Gaara's shoulders and the other around his waist. He pulled Gaara out of the bathroom and into his room, pressing his lip against the boys forehead lightly, then letting go.

"I'm tired,"

A nod was Gaara's reply as he pulled on boxers and a long sleeved purple shirt. Sasuke smirked to himself as he pulled on his boxers and slid into the bed, pulling Gaara with him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Gaara,"

Sasuke kissed him lightly and turned over to fall asleep. Gaara nodded and kissed him back, turning to face away from Sasuke and shutting his eyes. He was in pain, and he wasn't enjoying it at all. Another whimper of pain escaped his lips as he hugged himself, shuddering. This is what he thought was so glamorous? This is what he had been refusing to do? It was painful, yet pleasurable. He felt violated and he assumed he was bleeding because he could feel something hot and sticky on his legs. Gaara ignored it and soon fell asleep.

"Sasuke?"

A voice pulled Sasuke from his sleep and he looked up to see Gaara poking his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. . ."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, wondering why he was saying sorry.

"Why?"

"Look. . "

Gaara pointed to the bed and there were red spots and a few whitish ones. Gaara blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. Sasuke let out a laugh and looked at Gaara's ass. It had bloodstains on it. Sasuke shook his head with a grin.

"I'm sorry Gaara,"

Sasuke pulled Gaara to him and kissed his cheek lightly then his lip, then neck. A small moan escaped Gaara's lips as he pushed Sasuke away.

"We have school,"

Gaara winced as he stood and went to get some clothing on.

"Still in pain?"

Gaara nodded and changed his boxers and pulled on some clothing.

"It's ok though. I know you didn't mean to hurt me,"

Sasuke's eyes adverted to the side and he bit his lip lightly standing up.

"Right. Sorry about hurting you,"

"Once again. . . it's fine Sasuke,"

Gaara looked to Sasuke with a slight smirk on his face.

"Next time. . . it's your turn,"


	5. It's never good enough

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Damn . . . If I did . . .everyone would be gay! Lol . . .

Warnings: Yaoi. If you don't know what Yaoi is . . . turn away. Some violent acts, not many and cursing.

A/N: Ok, I know it took me awhile to get this chapter up but I had to snatch my Muses back for a bit during science and math class. Anyway . . .my friends also helped me, saying that in almost every SASUGAA fanfic, there is some violence. Which, as I've read. . Is true. So will that happen between our two lovers? Hm. . .lets find out.

-TG

PS: ENJOY!!

"Next time?"

"Yup!"

Sasuke quickly jumped up and grabbed Gaara's arm. His eyes looked over Gaara's face, peering down at the pale boy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that we might do this again,"

"Oh-"

Sasuke stopped and smiled, puling Gaara to his body with a small smirk now. Gaara's eyes widened when Sasuke ran a hand down Gaara's back, his fingers trickling down his spine and into the hem of Gaara's black jeans.

"No,"

Gaara moved swiftly and pushed Sasuke away, a small frown upon his pale face.

"Not all the time Sasuke,"

He turned to face away from Sasuke, feeling that he'd done something wrong. Almost as if he was denying Sasuke something, like he wasn't living up to his purpose as lover.

"Fine,"

Sasuke hissed at Gaara, pushing past him to walk out of the room. As soon as Sasuke slammed the door shut, Gaara looked up and back to the bed where bloodstains remained on the sheets. A small sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on the bed, wincing at the growing pain in his ass.

"I never should've let that happen . . ."

He muttered under his breath, wrapping his thin arms around his body, shivering. He didn't mean what he had said earlier. No. He didn't want to do that again. He would tell Sasuke after school today. Gaara sighed once more and stood walking out of his and Sasuke's room and out of the house to the front yard.

"Such a beautiful day, such a horrible mood . . ."

Gaara whispered quietly to himself, turning to walk down the sidewalk. His face hung and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans. Without realizing it he had bumped straight into someone's back. Since Gaara was thin and light, he bounced off the person and fell to the ground with a thud. The boy, who Gaara had bumped into, turned to slowly fixate his dark turquoise eyes on the fallen red head. His features were soft and almost feminine.

""I'm sorry,"

He apologized to Gaara and bent down to pick him up. He had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He held a hand out, hoping Gaara would take it. Gaara stared up at the boy in shock. He was so. . So pretty.

"I-"

He stopped and pushed himself to lean on his elbows.

"It's fine,"

He whispered blinking slowly at the boy. The boy was insanely feminine and extremely pretty.

"I'm Gaara,"

He managed to gasp out his name, looking at the outstretched hand. The boy smiled at Gaara and nodded.

"I'm Haku,"

Gaara grabbed Haku's hand, pulling himself up.

"Sorry about bumping into you, Haku,"

He blushed a bit when Haku stood up, helping Gaara to his feet and smiling at Gaara.

"It's ok,"

Gaara rubbed the back of his neck with a glove-covered hand. Haku stood in a dark black or blue shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with black and white checkered vans. A smiled remained on Haku's face as he continued to look down at Gaara. A nervous laugh escaped Gaara's lips as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Um . . . I have to go to school,"

"Oh! What grade are you in . . . Gaara?"

Gaara blushed as Haku stated his name.

"I'm a sophomore,"

Haku smiled and nodded at Gaara.

"I'm a senior . . .See ya around school some time,"

Gaara nodded and watched Haku walk off, Gaara sighed and walked off to school. Still thinking about Haku. Who had such a beautiful face. He also had a soft voice too.

'No! I can't think about Haku! I love Sasuke. Only Sasuke,'

Another sigh escaped his lips as he came to the back of the school. Gaara looked around before he slumped against the cool brick wall. He was slightly afraid to go into school for some unknown reason. The look in Sasuke's raven eyes was a scary matter. He obviously was pissed at Gaara, and God knows that Gaara hated people being mad at him. Gaara kept his back pressed against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest tightly. He soon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in the shade of the High School.

"Gaara!"

Gaara stirred in his sleep, feeling someone's hand press against his face. He immediately noted the softness and the picture of Haku appeared in his mind.

"Haku . . . "

"What did you just call me?!"

Gaara's eyes shot open and he stared up at the glaring boy above him. It was Sasuke.

"N-nothing,"

"Who's Haku?"

"No one!"

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's arm and firmly pulled him to his feet, glaring down at the red head.

"Who. Is. Haku?"

"I'm Haku,"

The senior walked out and glared sharply at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes shot toward Haku and he glared back, tightening his grip on Gaara's arm.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm having a conversation with my boyfriend?"

Haku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms firmly across his chest. He looked to Gaara. Gaara's gaze was set on the ground, avoid contact with everyone and everything.

"Seems like you're actually hurting and yelling at you 'boyfriend'."

Sasuke moved in front of Gaara, pushing him further back.

"Gaara.?

"Hm?"

Gaara's head shot up and he looked up at the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Am I hurting you?"

Gaara's face remained still as he thought about all the times they had shared. No. He wouldn't hurt Gaara. He loved Gaara.

'He loves me! HE LOVES ME!!'

"No,"

He paused and shook his head.

"You've never hurt me Sasuke,"

Sasuke had expected him to say yes, he had hurt him, but when his lover said no, a smirk spread across his face as he grabbed Gaara and pulled him in front of his body, pressing his chest into Gaara's back.

"Do you love me Gaara?"

Gaara nodded looking straight at Haku, small tears forming in the corner's of his eyes.

"Yes,"

He whimpered quietly.

"Hm?"

"Yes!! I love you Sasuke!"

Gaara clamped his eyes shut as he felt Sasuke's arms snake around his body, pulling him closer.

"Good. Haku, leave so I can 'converse' with Gaara,"

Seeing that this obviously wasn't his business, Haku nodded and turned, leaving the two behind.

'I sure hope Gaara knows what he's doing,'

Right as Haku had gone a good distance away, Sasuke suddenly changed personalities and whipped Gaara around, landing a hard smack across his pale cheek.

"You fucking whore!!"

Gaara's frail body fell to the ground and he cowered, hugging his shoulders and whimpering.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Shut up! You are cheating on me aren't you?!"

"No!"

Gaara shook his head, putting his hands in front of his face in defense.

"Liar!!"

"No! SASUKE!"

Sasuke swung his leg back and kicked Gaara swiftly in the ribs three times, finally hearing a sickening crack. A yelp and cry of pain came from Gaara as he coughed up blood on the concrete, whimpers coming from his mouth as more blood appeared.

"How dare you cheat on me. Why?!"

"Sasuke! I didn't do anything!"

Sasuke growled, looking down at the cowering red head. How pathetic he looked.

"Come on. Let's go home. I'll deal with you there,"

With an irritated sigh, Sasuke grabbed Gaara by the waist and lifted him off the ground, hearing him whimper and yelp in pain. He cradled him and leaned in next to Gaara's ear.

"I love you Gaara. You know that right? And if you love me. . .you'll keep this injury a little secret. Ok?"

Gaara nodded and let out a yelp as Sasuke put pressure on his side.

"You do know. . . this is your fault. Right?"

When Gaara thought about it, he nodded. Strangely convinced by Sasuke's words

'It is my fault. I made him mad. I angered Sasuke. He had every right to strike me,'

Gaara felt the pain surge through his body as Sasuke walked home.

"I'm in pain,"

"I understand that Gaara,"

For a bit of fun, Sasuke pressed two fingers in Gaara side roughly. Gaara shut his eyes and yelped in pain.

"Sasuke! That hurts,"

"I know. But you know . . . you hurt me too,"

"I'm sorry Sasuke!!"

"You better be . . . "


	6. Healing the pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I know. . it sucks right?

A/N: Ok! 6th chapter is up. Yay!! Anyway . . . I got a lot of reviews that really hated Sasuke after what he did to poor Gaara. –personally, I hate Sasuke as much as they do- Although. . .I'm not going to tell you if Gaara sticks up for himself or not. . .you'll just have to read . . . hehehe.

PS: Also, I realize that Sakura isn't Gaara's sister. When I first wrote this. . .I didn't have a shitting-clue who Temari or Kankuro were. . ' Sorry about that mistake. And. . .my friend was bugging me about the ItachixKakashi thing. I was just throwing in random characters that I knew about. See, I knew who Itachi was because my friend is a uber fan of Uchihacest. . ' So. . .yes. And Kakashi . . I know his soul mate is Iruka. I know. I know. Scold me for putting him with Iruka. Ok, enough of my shitty-babbling. . on to the story!!

-Love TG!

-

-

-

Sasuke pushed open the door to his house and let out a long and bored sigh.

"Itachi!"

As expected, Itachi came walking out of his room to see what his little brother wanted.

"What is it?"

"Gaara's been hurt,"

Itachi raised a brow and looked at the cowering Gaara in Sasuke's arms.

"A few broken ribs. I assume,"

Sasuke muttered handing him to Itachi. Itachi took the boy in his arms and looked him over. He was badly beat up.

"Sasuke . . .how did this happen?"

"A few kids beat me up,"

Gaara finally spoke up, gripping Itachi's dark black shirt. The feeling. . . oh the feeling of guilt. That's right. . .Gaara felt guilt arise as he lied to his boyfriend's brother. He didn't feel guilty for his lying. No. He felt the guilt because he had made Sasuke do this. It was his fault.

'I deserve every bit of this. . .every ounce of pain. . .'

"Oh. . .We'll get you to a hospital right away then,"

Itachi grabbed a coat and turned to Sasuke was standing quietly by the door.

'Something's up. . .I don't know. . but Sasuke is hiding something. . .'

Itachi frowned and walked out the back door, setting Gaara in the back seat of his Infiniti.

"Gaara,"

"Hm?"

Itachi moved inside of the car and started it, driving away from the house and moving out of the neighbourhood.

"What really happened?"

"I told you Itachi. . . some kids beat me up today after school,"

"Ahuh. . .why?"

"I don't know. . .they came up to me. . . .and started yelling things at me. . . "

"Really now?"

Itachi turned onto the freeway and moved his mirror so he could see Gaara.

"Yeah,"

"Ok. If what you say is true. . I believe you,"

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Itachi took a right and entered the Hospital parking lot, parking his care close to the entrance. With a small sigh, he opened his door and Gaara's door, picking Gaara up and taking him out. He locked the car and headed for the building.

"Nurse!"

Itachi screamed, and ran to the front desk, glaring at the sleeping nurse.

"Wake up!"

The nurse's blonde head snapped up and she rubbed her teal eyes, glaring at him.

"What?"

"I have someone who needs to be helped!"

"Oh. Hm. . take him down the hall and to the left into Dr. Tsunade's room,"

Itachi nodded and did exactly as she said, entering the room he noticed another blonde. The woman turned to face him and sighed irritably.

"Put him on the bed,"

Itachi nodded and set Gaara down on the bed lightly. Tsunade move over to the boy and looked him over.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was beat up at school. . . "

Tsunade raised a brow at Itachi and shook her head lightly.

"I mean. . what's damaged?"

"Oh. His boyfriend said it is his ribs,"

Tsunade poked his left side, then his right. Gaara let out a cry of pain when she poked his left side.

"Yup. They're broken alright. Leave him here for the night. . .there's nothing we can really do. Except for wrap his side and such. He'll have to heal on his own,"

Itachi nodded and turned to leave.

"Are visitors allowed?"

"Yes. Between 7 am and 5 pm,"

Itachi nodded and smiled at Gaara.

"Don't worry.. .you'll get better,"

Gaara nodded at Itachi and rolled over onto his right side, tears cascading down his cheeks. Tsunade walked over to him and pulled him to sit up. Pulling out some bandages she wrapped his side, glaring at him.

"I know you got beat up. . but by who?"

Gaara's face turned pink as he looked away. He couldn't betray Sasuke again. He had already caused Sasuke pain . . .why more?

"Someone,"

"Who?"

"A boy,"

"I know THAT. I'm a doctor honey,"

Tsunade taped the end of the bandage to the wrap and pushed him to lay down, her face showed absolutely no sympathy at all.

"Who beat you up? I need specifics,"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I swear on it hon,"

Gaara closed his eyes, and blew a strand of red hair from his eyes. He didn't know if he could say it. If he could say that his boyfriend had done this to him.

"My. . .my boyfriend, Sasuke, did this to me,"

"What?! Why?"

"I hurt him. . . I know I hurt him emotionally,"

"Hon. . he shouldn't have done this! Beating someone because they hurt you emotional is never right,"

"No. I deserved it,"

"No! I promised you that I wouldn't say anything. . and I won't. But if I see your pretty little ass in my medical room again. . . I will report 'Sasuke',"

Gaara eye's widened as he looked at Tsunade. No! He knew it was wrong to tell her. It was wrong.

"Ok,"

"Good. Now sleep,"

Gaara nodded and rolled over onto his right side, closing his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

-

-

-

A/N: Wow. . I could never hate a chapter more than this one. If you review. . flame me. I don't care. I have no emotion whatsoever in this chapter! Ah. . I promise the next one will be much better. I swear. Usually I write these chapters in school, where I have time to think. . and correct after I type them up. . but this. . EH. I hate it.

Flame me or don't. . as long as I get reviews!

-TG


	7. Why did he do it?

Disclaimer: Geshh. I don't own Naruo, never have. . never will.

A/N: OK!! Another really shitty chapter for this story . . . anyway, I got some AWESOME reviews from you lovely readers. Also. . .some not so awesome. . . Ah well. . .just wanted to say thanks for reading. If you have any ideas or small plot twists you want In this story. . you can put them in the review you submit –if you do review- and I might insert them in. Like. . Gaara kicks Sasuke's sorry ass. . or Sasuke kills Gaara –god forbid- or Sasuke gets killed by Tsunade. . something!! I need y'all to be my muses currently!! A.n.y.w.a.y. . . ENOJY!!

-TG

-

-

-

"Gaara?"

Gaara moved in his sleep, feeling a stab of pain in his left side as he rolled over. With a cry of pain he opened his eyes, rolling onto his back. He looked up to see a smiling Sasuke. His Sasuke. . .he came to see if he was alright!

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke smiled and pulled a chair up, sitting down next to Gaara's bed. His smile soon faded and he leaned into Gaara.

"Did you tell them?"

He remembered suddenly that he had spilled to Tsunade. . . .the whole thing. Shit.

'Do I lie? Or do I tell the truth. . and risk being beaten?"

Gaara sat up, but only to be pushed back down by Sasuke's firm hand.

"No. I promised I wouldn't. . so I didn't,"

Gaara lied. He lied to his love. Guilt raised in his body as he looked away from Sasuke's smiling face.

"Good. The doctor said you can come home in a few hours,"

"Yay,"

Gaara felt weak. Extremely weak. Like the energy was practically drained from his body. Gaara turned over to his right side, looking over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry,"

A smile crept across Sasuke's face as he ran a hand down Gaara's cheek, nodding.

"Good,"

Gaara smile and sat up again, only to be pushed back down. But not by Sasuke. By Tsunade.

"Gaara. . .I'm letting you go early. I don't want to see you here again. . ok?"

Tsunade didn't look over at Sasuke, but kept her copper eyes on Gaara's sea foam green ones. He nodded at her then watched as she helped him to sit up.

"Shizune!"

Another nurse ran in with a wheelchair and set it next to Gaara's bed.

"Here,"

The woman muttered something to herself, rushing back out. Sasuke and Tsunade moved Gaara gingerly into the wheelchair and Gaara looked at Sasuke then the doctor. Finally. He was going home. He wanted to be a home. Safe in his and Sasuke's bed. . .healing.

"Sasuke . . ."

"Hm?"

"He shouldn't go to school until he is fully healed. Bring him back to me in a week or so. I'll tell you then when he can return to school. Until then. . keep him in bed. . . he shouldn't get up at all, unless he has to use the restroom, change or any of the other hygienic things that are required,"

Sasuke nodded at this and pushed the wheelchair out of the room, looking down at the strangely happy Gaara.

"Why are YOU so happy?"

"I get to go home. I don't like hospitals. Never have and never will,"

Sasuke eyed Gaara and rolled his eyes, pushing the boy out of the Hospital and to Itachi's waiting car. Itachi lifted the frail boy up and laid him down in the back of the car, closing the door and motioning to one of the nurses out side to take the wheelchair back. Sasuke entered the car and turned to look at Gaara, who was actually sleeping now. Itachi entered the car and shut his door, starting the car.

"He's sleeping,"

Sasuke muttered crossing his arms and looking straight ahead. Itachi left the hospital parking lot, thinking about this little situation.

"Good. Gives me time to talk to you,"

"About?"

"Gaara's injuries,"

"What about them? Will he be ok?"

Itachi nodded, turning onto the freeway, going at a steady 70 MPH.

"I just don't think it'd be possible that some kids just randomly beat up a small new kid like Gaara,"

"Really? Why isn't it possible?"

"Well . . . If I am correct, he is new. . . doesn't know anyone. . .why would someone bother to beat up a nobody?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the kid who did it,"

"Ok,"

Itachi stopped at a red light and looked over to Sasuke.

"Why'd you do it? Why did you hurt him?"

Sasuke's face was set emotionless as he glared at Itachi, who had started the car again, turning into their neighbourhood.

"What do you mean. . .'why did I hurt him'?"

"I'm not a dumbhit Sasuke! I can tell when someone was purposely beaten and not. And I know for a fact. . .being your brother, that you have a violent side to you,"

Itachi moved into their driveway and parked the car, looking over at Sasuke again.

"So. . fess up. . .why'd you do it?"

"The fucking whore was cheating on me!"

"Do you have proof?"

This boy was REALLY starting to piss Itachi off.

"Well. . no. But-"

"No buts. You beat your boyfriend. . one who loves you enough to save your prissy ass and not turn you in. . because you 'assumed' he was cheating on you?"

"Uh-"

"Sasuke. . . what's wrong with you? Gaara loves you with his whole heart. He lied to me and the doctor. Insisting some kid at school beat you up. I don't EVER want to see this happen again. If it does. . . I won't have a problem turning your sorry ass in,"

Sasuke had his face down, looking at his feet, realizing how much he had really hurt Gaara.

"Ok,"

"Now. . we must get Gaara inside and situated. . I want to see you apologize to him as soon as he wakes up. And I want you to mean it,"

Sasuke nodded and opened his door, closing it. . .then opening Gaara's. He lifted the boy up and cradled him, entering the house. With a small sigh he entered his room, pulling back the covers with some difficulty. Right as he was about to set the frail boy down, Gaara gripped onto Sasuke's shirt weakly.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I'm. . .I'm sorry,"

"Don't be,"

Gaara's eyes shot open as Sasuke set Gaara in the bed, pulling the covers over the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop saying you're sorry,"

"What? Why? I hurt-"

"No. You didn't,"

Sasuke let out a small sigh and he sat down on the side of the bed, looking promptly at Gaara.

"I hurt you Gaara. I was. . . I was angry. . . I'm sorry,"

Gaara's face was in a state of shock at Sasuke's confession.

"But it was-"

"Stop. It wasn't your fault. God Gaara,"

Tears were now sliding down his face as he looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I hurt you. . .and I regret it. Will you forgive me?"

A smile was set upon Gaara's pale face and he nodded.

"Of course,"

Sasuke nodded to him and stood up, kissing Gaara's cheek lightly, moving back.

"Now get some rest. . . you have to heal so you can move and such,"

Gaara nodded and rolled onto his right side, feeling stupid for ever believing that it was his fault. It wasn't his fault. Was it?


	8. Standing up for yourself

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto Yadda yadda. Never will blah blah.

A/N: Ok!! I have received the BEST plot idea!! From The Silver Wolf!! Omfg thanks so much! From now on this story will be based off her idea! If you don't like it. . .grr to you all! Cause, I –Tg- LOVES this plot. Thanks Silver wolf!!

Enjoy!

-TG

-

-

-

Gaara had drifted off to sleep in the middle of Sasuke's bed for what seemed like a few minutes. He woke to someone adjusting his side and he opened his eyes slowly to see Itachi re-bandaging his side.

"Itachi?"

"Oh! Sorry Gaara. Did I wake you?"

"Uh. . .no,"

Gaara sat up to make it easier for Itachi to fix the bandages. Itachi taped it down and looked to Gaara, sitting down on the end of the bed. He knew what he had to do. He needed to teach Gaara to grow a backbone, to stand up to Sasuke.

"Gaara?"

Gaara turned to look at Itachi and cocked his head to the side.

"Hm?"

"When Sasuke started loosing is temper, what did you do?"

Gaara thought about this for a moment, remembering what had happened between then. Sasuke had been yelling. Gaara had cowered in fear, slightly argued and then Sasuke had hit him.

"I-I argued a bit then backed down and he started hitting me. . .kicking me,"

Itachi nodded at this, as if it were a casual thing.

"I see. Ok. . .well-"

"But I am sorry. I made him mad. It was my fault!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his black hair and fixed his dark obsidian eyes on Gaara.

"He has anger-issues. He has never been able to accept it . . .but his temper can get out of control at times,"

Gaara looked down at his hands and clenched them shut.

"I will help you control him. I can control him. That's because I don't let him walk all over me like a rug. I put my foot down when it's needed. When he gets out of hand with his temper, I will step in,"

"How? How do I do that?"

"I'll help Gaara! When he starts to get mad. . don't give in! That'll only boost his ego. You need to make yourself look bigger,"

"But I'm smaller than him. I'm also weaker,"

"Listen to me Gaara! I'll help! If Sasuke hits you. . .hit back!"

"What?! Hit Sasuke?"

"Yes! Punch him right in the jaw,"

"I can't! That would-"

"Hurt him?"

Gaara nodded and shook his head at this. He couldn't hurt his Sasuke. No. He loved him.

He loved Sasuke.

"I refuse to,"

"Why? Because a small punch in the jaw will hurt him? It's called self-defense. And by the look of it. . you have none Gaara!"

"I do to!"

Gaara glared at Itachi, obviously angry at the insult.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Itachi grinned and stood up. He knew this was working. Show Gaara what to really do.

"You're just pathetic Gaara. I mean. . seriously! You can't stand up for yourself!"

Gaara was getting extremely mad and agitated.

"I can to!"

"Oh really now? Punch me!"

"Fine! I will!"

Gaara shot up, ignoring his side and punching Itachi hard in the stomach. With a small gasp, Itachi stumbled back, landing into the wall with a loud THUMP.

"Holy shit. ."

Gaara let out a small breath then sat on the bed, breathing heavily.

"You made me do it!"

Itachi smiled and stood up and sat down on the end of the bed again.

"That was the point. And shit Gaara. You are strong. Focus your strength when you want to show Sasuke who's boss,"

Gaara slowly nodded and looked at his hand, the one he had hit Itachi with.

"Sorry,"

"No. Rule number 1: Never say sorry for self-defense!"

Gaara nodded slowly and his eyes shot to the door where he heard something. . .or someone. He couldn't conclude that fact.

"Quickly Gaara. . .don't tell Sasuke! He'll get very angry. At us both,"

Itachi muttered it and stood, Gaara nodded and was soon pushed back down, watching the door as it opened. Sasuke entered and Itachi left, a small snicker on his face. Sasuke raised a brow at this and turned to Gaara, stripping of his clothing and changing into his night clothing, and slipping into bed. Before Gaara could even say a word to Sasuke. . .Sasuke had his arms around Gaara and was pulling him to his body.

"Sasuke. . ."

"Hm?"

"Please. . .not now,"

A frown appeared on Sasuke's face as he continued, kissing Gaara's neck and pulling himself on top of him. Gaara winced as pressure was applied to his side.

"Sasuke. Please. . .I want to sleep! "

"Yeah?"

Gaara slowly nodded, trying to move from Sasuke as he felt more kisses applied to his neck, getting harder and a bit fiercer each time. Gaara groaned and tried to slip away from Sasuke had him pinned to the bed, his eyes scanned nervously around the room, feeling Sasuke bite down on his neck. A small whimper of pain escaped his lips as he raised his arms up and pushed Sasuke off with force. A glare was forced onto Sasuke's face when he was shoved off and he lifted a hand to slap Gaara but felt guilt overwhelm him.

'I can't hurt him. But I have to. He rejected me! But he also is tired. . .no!'

With a grunt, he slapped Gaara hard across the face, feeling slight guilt rise. He soon pushed it back down and he leaned down, pinning Gaara's hands down and kissing his lips forcefully. Gaara mumbled something and tried to pull his hands from Sasuke's grip but soon melted into the kiss, his body relaxing. Sasuke let out a small chuckle and ran his hands down Gaara's sides, nibbling on his neck lightly.

"I knew you couldn't resist it,"

Gaara whimpered something and Sasuke looked at his face.

"What?"

"I said. . .I'm sorry,"

"Oh. . . .Good,"

Sasuke felt the guilt rise again and it was tough fighting with it. It felt so good to have power, but he also started to feel bad when Gaara whimpered or winced in pain. As much as he wanted to push the feeling of guilt down, he couldn't. A small sigh escaped his lips once more and he rolled off Gaara.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry,"

Gaara bit his lip and rolled onto his side, wincing as he looked at Sasuke.

"What?"

"I-I'm . . .God don't make me say it again!"

Gaara nodded and smiled lightly.

"Thanks,"

"Whatever,"

Sasuke turned away from Gaara, sighing slightly. Gaara chuckled and turned over onto his right side, closing his eyes as he once again, drifted off to a deep sleep.


	9. Accidentally caught

Disclaimer: -glare- I know. Don't own it. Never will. Geez. Leave me alone about it!

A/N: Ok. . .so here's another chapter of my lovely first –yes first- yaoi fanfiction! I have gotten some LOVELY reviews!! I really do love it when people give me reviews and it really encourages me to write more. God knows where this story is going and how many chapters there will be. . all I know is, I will be writing this story for a good 5 more months. Lovely eh? Someone actually said I portrayed Gaara very well, knowing that he won't be all 'mr. tough-guy' automatically. It's probably because my friend was in an abusive relationship and she's told me so much about it. . . anyway. . .THANKS SO MUCH! –I hope to get so many more reviews!-

-TG

-

-

-

A hand pressed against Gaara's side as he woke to see Sasuke hunched over, looking at his ribs. They were probably healed by now, but it seemed like it had only been yesterday since he met Haku, had been beaten by Sasuke . . . he had slept through the week like a baby. Itachi had given him these pain killers –he didn't know the brand name, they were something from Germany though- that had literally knocked the poor boy out.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you're better,"

"Oh,"

Gaara sat up and stood up, walking to his closet and stripping, pulling his pajama's off and slipping on his skinny jeans and a long sleeved deep purple shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke jumped up and ran over to him, his eyes glaring down at Gaara.

"I'm getting ready for school,"

"You're not better yet!"

"Yeah. I am. I feel fine Sasuke,"

"Gaara. . .I said you're not ok!"

"And I said I am! I am not in pain!"

"Gaara! God dammit! I think I'd know what's best for you!"

And with that, Sasuke's hand had shot out and slapped Gaara across the face, knocking him to the ground. A breath escaped Sasuke's throat as he glared down at his boyfriend, his eyes flaring.

"Sasuke. . ."

"Shut up,"

Sasuke turned around, crossing his arms as he let out a small noise.

"If you want to go to school. Fine with me. As long as you don't see that Haru,"

"It's Haku,"

"Whatever,"

Gaara pushed himself up and rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. Did he do something wrong? He must've. Sasuke was just trying to care for him. He was just. . .loving him. Yeah! Sasuke was doing it because he loved him. . .right?

"I'm sorry Sasuke,"

Sasuke turned around and was captured by Gaara's arms, who was hugging him lightly, his head on Sasuke's chest.

"I'm sorry,"

"Thanks,"

Sasuke knew he should be sorry, but it was so much easier this way. . .innocent Gaara doing what Sasuke pleased. It seemed pretty fair. Gaara didn't complain at all. In fact, he was constantly apologizing for things that Sasuke had done. Sasuke assumed it was best to push the matter aside. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara, pulling the boy to him. A small sigh escaped his lips as he pushed the boy away, walking out.

"I'm getting breakfast,"

Gaara nodded and sat on the bed, covering his cheek in pain. Sasuke did have a strong grip. Itachi walked in casually, looking at the 'depressed' Gaara.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh. . . nothing,"

Itachi frowned and moved forward, grabbing Gaara's hand and pulling it down to see Gaara's swollen, red cheek. His eyes widened and he sat next to Gaara, an arm around him.

"Did you stand up for yourself?"

"Itachi. . I tried. I told him I was fine. He insisted I need more recovering. .then he lashed out and slapped me,"

Itachi ran a hand through his hair and shot a small sigh toward Gaara.

"Why didn't you hit him back?"

"Because! I love Sasuke! I-I love him Itachi,"

Itachi stood up and lifted Gaara up and ran a hand down Gaara's face.

"If you love him. .stop him from hurting you. He's hurt you physically and emotionally,"

Gaara nodded slowly and sat back down, pulling his black converse on and tying them,

"Ok,"

"Now. Get to school. You've missed a lot of school so far,"

Once again, the boy nodded, Sasuke was probably already at the school and Gaara would have to walk to school alone. . again. He smiled to Itachi and nodded.

"Thanks Itachi,"

"No problem,"

Gaara exited the house and started down the sidewalk, his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked mindlessly down the pavement. He heard someone behind him and felt a hand grip his shoulder and flipped him around. Gaara let out a gasp as he looked up to see the kind face of Haku.

"Haku!"

"Hey Gaara!"

Gaara's eyes widened as he remembered the words Sasuke had told him earlier. But Haku was just a friend. . right? He wasn't kissing Haku or anything. No. He was just talking.

"Uh. . . hey,"

"Oh, how did that little 'conflict' with Sasuke go?"

"Oh! That? Th-that went fine!"

"Oh. Ok!"

Gaara nodded and turned back around, walking. Haku sped up to walk next to him, looking down at him.

"Something wrong?"

"No,"

"Why are you acting all weird?"

"I'm not acting weird,"

Gaara sighed and stopped, looking at Haku.

"I just got back from the hospital. I'm in pain currently,"

"What? Why were you in the hospital?"

"I was injured. I don't want to talk about it,"

As he started to walk again, Haku grabbed his arm and turned to him face him, his hands cupping Gaara's face.

"He hit you. Didn't he?

Tears ran down Gaara's face as he looked up at Haku's soft face. He opened his mouth to speak but Haku had bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. His tongue ran softly over to Gaara's bottom lip and he bit down lightly. Gaara moaned and moved his arms up to Haku's neck. Before he could even set them around his neck, he pulled his face away. Remembering Sasuke.

"No. Haku-"

Haku had moved in for another kiss, but before his lips reached Gaara's he heard someone come running down the sidewalk. Gaara turned to see an angry Sasuke sprinting toward them. Gaara's eyes widened as he shoved Haku away, backing away from the scene.

"Gaara!"

Gaara shook his head, his hands near his face as he felt Sasuke come closer to him, only to find him punching Haku in the face.

"SASUKE!! STOP!"

"Fuck this-"

He pushed Haku over and stepped on his gut and stormed over to the cowering Gaara.

"Sasuke? Please, I'm sorry I-"

"You cheap little whore!"

And with that, his hand shot out and grabbed Gaara by the neck, pulling him close to his body.

"You swore you weren't cheating on me! How could you? I SAW you! He kissed you!"

"Sasuke!! He KISSED ME. I didn't do anything!! Please!"

Sasuke growled and gripped tighter, causing Gaara to gasp in pain and his hands shot up to Sasuke's wrist, gripping it, trying to pull it off.

"Please Sasuke!"

He kept his firm grip on Gaara's neck and struck him across the face, hard. His hand moved to the back of Gaara's head where he gripped his short spiked hair and pulled it down. Gaara gasped in pain and his pale hands fell off Sasuke's wrist.

'He's mad. Really mad. I kissed Haku. I kissed Haku. I wish I could just. . . .die. . .'

Gaara stopped moving and looked up at Sasuke with sea-foam green eyes, they watered as he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could even sputter something, Sasuke had pulled harder on Gaara's hair, causing him to whimper.

"Sas-uke . . ."

"What!?"

"I'm . . . I'm sorry. Please. Kill me. Please,"

Sasuke didn't think that was such a bad idea actually. Although, that would mean that Gaara would never be with him. Sasuke sighed and threw the boy to the ground, stepping onto his gut.

"I'll definitely deal with you at home. . . whore,"

Gaara felt the cool pavement under his back and he turned over to press his face into the pavement.

'I'm sorry. . . Sasuke.'

-

-

-

A/N: Of course Gaara doesn't stand up for himself yet. It takes time!! Itachi's got to do a better job at this whole 'defense' thing. Or Sasuke could just be killed. . . .either one!! REVIEW PEOPLE!! WOOT!!

-TG


	10. When will it stop?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Never get to, no matter how much I wish for it, I won't. –sad-

A/N: I am loving this fanfiction. I love the . . . well. . . drama! The emotion and abuse!! Woot! CHAPTA 10!!! Hm, I really want to make this a nice, SLOW –yes I said slow- long story! That means, that every chapter will only be a day or so ahead of the previous chapter. In the future, if I want to speed things up, I will skip a few years, making things get worse and such. I don't know yet. Considering I'm still on the 10th chapter.

-TG

-

-

-

Gaara felt someone slap him roughly against the cheek as he slept peacefully. His eyes opened a bit and he saw Sasuke, bent over his body. Gaara closed his eyes and was going to move a hand to rub his face but he felt it restrain. His eyes snapped open as he looked over to his right side. Gaara's hands had been tied to the bed posts.

"Sas-"

"Quiet!"

Sasuke slapped him again. He moved over and straddled Gaara, looking down at the sea-foam green eyes.

"You betrayed me. You cheated on me Gaara . . . "

"Sasuke!"

"I SAID QUIET! Damn!"

Once again, Gaara felt a sharp sting on his cheek as his eyes watered, looking into Sasuke's obsidian ones.

'Oh Sasuke. I. . . I'm so sorry.'

Sasuke stood up and pulled something out of the bathroom. It was Haku. There was blood around his body as Sasuke twirled a knife in his hands. Gaara's eyes widened as he stared in horror at Haku's limp body. The crimson liquid stained the dark carpet slightly, then soaked in.

"Haku!"

He didn't move

"HAKU!!"

He remained limp on the ground. Sasuke chuckled and sighed, throwing the knife carelessly into Haku's back. Gaara let out a gasp and struggled against the binding of the ropes. Haku's body moved slightly and Sasuke let out a growl as a moan escaped Haku's body.

"The shit-head is still alive?!"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and pulled the knife from Haku's back and walked over to Gaara, his eyes glinting with a hint of madness. He pulled himself onto the bed, his face fixated on Gaara's body. Right then he noticed he was half naked, his chest was bare but he kept his pants on. His eyes wide as he continued to struggle.

'Sasuke! I can't. . .let you do this! Stop. Stop. Stop!'

"STOP!"

Gaara shrieked, pulling harder at the binding around his wrists. He couldn't let Sasuke do this. What was he going to do anyway? Sasuke wouldn't kill him. . would he? No. He wouldn't. . . Would he hurt him? Rape him? WHAT? Sasuke ran the edge of the knife down Gaara's chest, the blood spreading while he moved it down. Gaara kept his eyes on the knife as Sasuke trailed it around his navel.

"Why did you do it Gaara?"

"Sasuke. . I didn't do anything,"

"Shut up! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

"I. . .I don't know,"

"You don't know?"

Gaara slowly nodded, feeling Sasuke move up a bit, running a finger in the blood on Gaara's chest. He drew a heart in the blood then wiped it away.

"Why? I love you. I really do Gaara. I LOVE you,"

Gaara flinched at the words. He loved him. He even heard it. Why did he keep believing, Sasuke? WHY?" Hell, he believed him all right.

'He loves me. HE DOES LOVE ME!'

Gaara looked up to Sasuke and nodded.

"I love you too Sasuke,"

"LIAR!"

He slapped Gaara once more and tears ran down his face as he stared down at Gaara.

"You LIE! I. . . SAW you kiss him. I SAW YOU!"

"If you saw me kiss him. . then you must've seen me pull away. . ."

"AFTER I caught you!"

Gaara stopped and looked away, feeling a hand grip his red hair, pulling it.

"You hurt me. I love you. How many times do I have to say it?!"

"Plenty. I didn't do it on purpose! SASUKE! PLEASE!"

Sasuke sighed as he leaned down and kissed Gaara's lips lightly, running his nails down his chest, causing blood to trickle down this rib-cage and onto the dark sheets.

"I don't know how yet, but Gaara. . my dear. . . .I'll get you back,"

Sasuke pushed himself up onto his knees and got off the bed, looking down at Gaara.

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic. . . "

He moved down and untied Gaara, gripping his hair again, pulling him to stand and pulling the hair back, making his head go back as well.

"Are you going to keep this up?"

Gaara shook his head quickly.

"Good. Good,"

Sasuke looked over to where he thought Haku was and noticed a dark stain but no Haku.

"He probably-"

'Ran away. Good. Haku . . .I'm sorry.'

Sasuke looked over to Gaara who was staring down at his feet. He no longer felt guilt in his body. Only hate and love. Love for Gaara and hate for what he did.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry,"

"It's a bit late for that,"

Sasuke growled under his breath and turned away, walking out of the room, leaving Gaara standing there alone. His mind was racing as he stood there, motionless. Sasuke was acting like two different people. He was 'sweet' then just 'cruel'.

'Sasuke. I didn't want or mean to hurt you. . . I only want to be with you. Together, happy. . forever. . . .'

-

-

-

A/N: Ok. ..woot. I know. I KNOW. It's short. But I need to work on a paper and I just pulled this chapter out of my ass. Hope you liked it. Please Review.

-TG


	11. Love and hurt combine

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't own Naruto. Don't own Naruto. Don't own Naruto. Don't own Naruto. Don't own Naruto.

A/N: Holy Jesus, I got quiet a few ANGRY and upset reviews. Obviously, you readers REALLY hate Sasuke. Like, with a burning fiery passion. . . I am SO SO SO SORRY that the last chapter was SO short. I will make this one longer just for you. Just cause this Naruto-fan-girl loves you.

-TG

-

-

-

Itachi paced the room slowly, looking down at Sasuke.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I wasn't. . ."

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

Itachi crossed his arms, looking to Gaara who was sitting, curled up in a chair with bruises on his face, a black eye and blood on his still bare chest and cheek. He kept his eyes down on the floor as Itachi shrieked at Sasuke.

"GOD DAMMIT SASUKE! HE LOVES YOUR SORRY ASS!! AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE A FUCKING TOY! TO BASH AROUND AND THREAT LIKE SHIT!"

Gaara's hands suddenly shot to his ears as he covered it. Softly muttering.

"Sasuke loves me. Sasuke loves me. Sasuke loves me. Sasuke loves me,"

He continued this until he felt a hand on his hands, pulling them away. Itachi lowed his body to crouch down to Gaara's level.

"Gaara. . . stop,"

"NO!"

"Gaa-"

"SHUT UP! SASUKE LOVES ME!"

Gaara stood up quickly and looked over to Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

"Say it! SASUKE! SAY YOU LOVE ME!"

Sasuke slowly turned to his boyfriend, seeing the face he bit his lip. He couldn't. He couldn't say he loved him. . .after what Gaara had done to him. He slowly shook his head. Gaara clenched his fists and looked over to Itachi who was looking away from the scene.

"Sasuke! SAY IT! PLEASE!! I NEED TO HEAR YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME!"

Sasuke shook his head once more.

"STOP TORMENTING ME!"

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Gaara by the shoulders, looking into his sea foam green eyes.

"No,"

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked up into Sasuke's obsidian eyes emotionlessly.

"Wha-"

"No. I can't,"

"SASUKE!"

Gaara pulled from his grasp and slapped the older boy roughly.

"You. . .you told me you loved me!"

"LOVED. After last night. . .you hurt me!"

"HOW?!"

"You cheated on me! With that bastard! I was going to control my anger for you. . but NO. YOU STILL DENY IT!"

"SHUT UP!!"

Gaara reached out once more and was about to slap him again but Sasuke calmly grabbed his wrist, twisting it slightly.

"Do you want another chance?"

Itachi's face snapped over to the boys and he sighed, knowing he shouldn't get into this.

"Y-yes,"

"Ok. Promise me. PROMISE ME you won't cheat on me again,"

Gaara nodded slowly as he felt the grip on his wrist pull him forward. He was soon locked into Sasuke's kiss, feeling him bite down lightly on his lip, causing Gaara to whimper slightly. Sasuke kept it held for a moment then pulled away, running a hand through his hair. He peered at Gaara's bruises and he frowned.

"I did that?"

Gaara nodded slowly, looking away from Sasuke.

"Yeah,"

"I-"

"It's ok! Sasuke!! I love you. . ."

"I promise not to do it again,"

"Thank you,"

Sasuke smiled for once, down at Gaara, hugging the boy's thin body to his.

-

-

-

(Two weeks later)

Gaara closed his locker shut and turned to walk but came face to chest with Haku.

"Ha-Haku?"

The boy remained silent as he stared down at Gaara.

"He's evil,"

"Who?"

"Sasuke. Leave him. Please,"

Haku looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"He stabbed me Gaara! In the back Gaara!"

Gaara's face moved to look at his awaiting friends across the hall.

"HURRY UP GAARA!"

Haku's face was set with slight disapointment as he turned away from Gaara.

"He'll do it again,"

"No. He won't,"

"Yes!"

"He hasn't struck me in the past 2 weeks Haku,"

"Fine. Just be careful,"

The older boy shook his head and walked away, limping slightly. Gaara sighed as he walked to his friends, looking at them with cool eyes.

"Sorry about that,"

An emotionless boy with long hair looked up and crossed his arms.

"What was that about?"

"Neji, it was nothing,"

Neji shrugged and turned to a girl who looked exactly like him, it was his cousin, Hinata.

"What do you think? Think Gaara's having boy troubles?"

Hinata blushed and shrugged quietly.

"I don't know. Are you?"

With a groan he glared at the Hyuuga's. It wasn't any of their business. Seriously, if he were having boy problems, he'd tell someone about it. . right?

'In fact, Sasuke wasn't in Gym today.'

"Hey guys?"

Neji and Hinata and a few others looked up.

"Yeah?"

Hinata blinked slowly at Gaara, blushing slightly.

"Have you seen Sasuke today?"

"That prick?"

Neji rolled his eyes.

'Oh yeah. They don't know I am Sasuke's boyfriend. . shit'

"Uh yeah,"

"Why?"

"Well, I had to ask him something about ur. . .Algebra II. . ."

"Oh. Well he was with his boyfriend today,"

Gaara's heart stopped instantly as he heard this.

'They must be mistaken! Sasuke is MY boyfriend! MINE!'

"Wha-what?"

"Yeah,"

A girl with buns looked to Neji and nodded.

"Yup. Some blonde boy, blue eyes. . really dreamy,"

"Tenten. . .are you sure?"

"Uh, positive. Why do you care?"

"No reason. I-I got to go,"

And with that, Gaara grabbed his bags and ran out of the back doors of the school, looking around the mass of teens that flooded the parking lots.

"Sasuke. Where is Sasuke?"

He felt someone grip his shoulder and turn him around. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Ready to go?"

"Uh. . .yeah,"

Sasuke pulled the boy to his car, getting in. Gaara looked at Sasuke through the window and smiled.

'It must be a mistake. I'm sure of it!'

Gaara nodded and opened the door, stepping into the car and closing the door. Sasuke started it and pulled out of the crowded parking lot, driving towards their home.

'Should I ask him?'

"Should I. . ."

"Should you what?"

Gaara's face snapped over to Sasuke's and he bit down on his lip.

"I was going to ask you something,"

"What is it?"

"I uh. . .heard you had a boyfriend,"

"Yeah. He has green eyes and red hair,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, stopping at a red light and looking over to Gaara with a smirk.

"No. At school. My friends Tenten and Neji told me you were with some blonde,"

Sasuke stared blankly at Gaara, starting the car and turning right.

"It's a lie. Why would I do what you did?"

"You know what, you're right,"

'He would never do that. . right?'

Gaara sighed and watched as they pulled up their driveway.

"Are you cheating on me AGAIN?!"

Sasuke screamed suddenly, slamming Gaara's head into the dashboard. Utterly confused Gaara looked up to see Itachi in the Garage, talking to Haku. Gaara rubbed his head and quickly looked over to Sasuke.

"N-no!"

Sasuke ignored him and jumped out of the car, storming up to Haku, a glare set on his face.

"What are YOU doing here?!"

Haku sighed and crossed his arms.

"I came to see Gaara,"

Itachi eyed Gaara, who walked slowly out of the car, trying to avoid this. Sasuke shot a look to Gaara, saying he'd get revenge. His look said it all.

"Leave. NOW,"

Haku shrugged and walked away, his dark eyes looking over his shoulder to Gaara every so often until he was out of sight. Sasuke growled and pushed past Itachi roughly, Gaara following him silently. As soon as Gaara had entered Sasuke's room, closing the door he could feel something hard hit his head. He crumpled to the ground and rubbed the side of his head softly.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

-

-

-

A/N: HAHAHAHA Yes, I'm cruel. CLIFFHANGER. Anyyyway, How'd you like it? It was much longer for the last story was shorter. REVIEW!! PLEASE???

-TG


	12. Used Again

Disclaimer: -continues to stab self- you know. I don't own them. None of them! X.x'

A/N: Hrm, I know I KNOW the story seems to be going in this repetitive direction. Ya know, Sasuke accuses Gaara of cheating, hits him, forgives him and it all goes in a nice round circle. Well, I'm cutting that circle and un folding it into a zigzaggy line for Sasuke to be pissed at other things, more drama, more abuse. . more conflict!! Woot!

-TG

-

-

-

Gaara lifted his head to see Sasuke sitting on the bed, fumbling around with the DVD remote. What had he done this time? It couldn't seriously be the cheating theory? Could it?

"Sasuke. . ."

"I believe that you aren't cheating on me but-"

"Then wh-"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING TO HIM!"

Sasuke threw the remote at Gaara's body, hitting him in the back. Gaara let out a whimper as the pain surged down his spine.

"Please! Gaara! Stop seeing him. He'll only hurt you,"

'Hurt me? He will hurt me. He's the reason Sasuke hit me. It's all. . .it's all Haku's fault!'

Gaara slowly nodded, rubbing his head. Sasuke was right. He was definitely right. HAKU was only causing him pain. Stop talking and seeing Haku, stop the pain. It all made sense.

"I'm sorry Sasuke,"

He shakily stood up and slowly walked to Sasuke, pulling himself onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around Gaara's body, hugging the small, pale boy to him. He felt Gaara's head press into his shoulder as he hugged him tighter, keeping a firm grasp of the younger boy. He could feel Gaara's heart rate speed up as time passed. It seemed like time was going by slowly yet quickly. It felt like forever since Sasuke had hit Gaara. He didn't want to remember. No. He never wanted to remember feeling his ribs being crushed in as Sasuke's foot slammed into them. No. None of that. He didn't want to remember. But he did anyway. He could still feel the slapping, hitting, punching, kicking. All of it.

'I just want to forget. He never hit me. No. He loves me. SASUKE loves me. HE DOES! He's hugging me. . that means he loves me. Right? Yeah. He definitely loves me. And I love him. . .'

Although it felt like forever that they held each other, they parted after a few minutes when Sasuke had softly pushed Gaara off and stood. He pulled Gaara up with him, his arms we once again around his body. He pushed Gaara's small chin up and pressed his lips firmly into the younger boy's. His tongue ran across the boy's bottom lip and he bit down lightly. He moved his arms to the hem of Gaara's shirt where his hand slipped under just enough to caress Gaara's pale skin, feeling him shudder within Sasuke's touch.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke smirked as he turned Gaara around and pushed him onto the bed, pinning him there. He pulled himself to hover over Gaara's body and smirked as he pulled the boy's shirt off. He threw the shirt onto the ground where it landed in a heap and let his hands trickle freely down Gaara's cold body to the hem of his jeans.

"Gaara. . ."

"Ye -uh- Yeah?"

"From now on. . .you are the uke. Ok?"

"B -ah!- but?"

Sasuke had let his hands move down more to where they were inside Gaara's pants –not in the boxers mind you- lightly, ever so softly stroking him.

"I'm the seme. You are the uke. Got it?"

"H-Hai"

"Good,"

He pulled the pants down quickly to Gaara's ankles, leaving them there for a minute as he looked Gaara's half naked body over. Still beautiful. As beautiful as ever. His hands moved down his body once more, feeling the need to touch each muscle, each part of Gaara. Sasuke kept his eyes glued to the body as he pushed the pants all the way off, moving to the boxers. Gaara's hands gripped the sheets as Sasuke's pulled the boxers off his body. He felt Sasuke stand up and off the bed and strip quickly of his clothing. As soon as Sasuke was naked he crawled back to the bed, reaching to the bed-side table and grabbing a bottle of green liquid. Lube. He poured some into his hands, rubbing it around as he lifted Gaara's legs up, letting them rest on his shoulders, pushing a finger into him. Gaara shuddered as he felt Sasuke move it around before moving 2 more in, his body twitching slightly.

"Sas-"

"Sh!"

He pushed another one in before he quickly pulled them out, rubbing his other hand around his cock. Gaara watched with some difficulty, trying to sit up to see Sasuke before he entered him.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Will this h-hurt as much as last t-time?"

"Still will hurt, but not as much. . ."

Sasuke muttered gripping Gaara's ankles and propping himself up. He looked down at Gaara for a mere second and quickly pushed himself in. Gaara let out a yelp as Sasuke pressed into him. His heart rate quickened as Sasuke pulled out and pushed back in. A whimper and moan escaped his lips once more. It was indeed painful.

"Uhh. . ."

Sasuke moved quicker, faster. . . harder. It was different from last time. This time he was so. . . so aggressive. It wasn't like him. No. Not like him at all. He kept moving, unaware of Gaara's real body. It was like he had forgotten Gaara. Gaara gripped the sheets in pain as the throbbing need to release was getting higher.

"Sas-suke!"

"What?"

"I-I need-"

"Oh! Right. . . "

Sasuke reached down and gripped his member tightly, causing Gaara to gasp. He ran his hands lightly down Gaara's member, making the boy forget about the pain surging in his ass. Before he knew it Sasuke had an orgasm and Gaara could see his own sticky substance cover Sasuke's abdomen and chest.

"Gaara. . . "

Sasuke let out a small sigh and pulled out, collapsing onto his bed. He looked over to Gaara who was looking at the ceiling with his eyes half-closed. His hands continued to grip the sheets. Sasuke frowned slightly, grabbing a blanket at the end of the bed and draping it over Gaara's pale body. As soon as the soft fabric touched Gaara's skin the boy's hands let go of the blanket below him and he fell limp. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and crawled to hover above Gaara, tucking sides of the blanket under him, wrapping him up. Sasuke couldn't see it, but Gaara was lightly shaking, his body quivering as Sasuke covered and wrapped him up.

"Gaara,"

He could hear Sasuke's voice. Oh yeah he could. The fact that he didn't want to answer was another matter. The fact that he felt used. . .was another matter.

"Gaara?"

He continued to remain silent as he felt Sasuke pull him into a hug, He couldn't feel Sasuke's body though. No. Only the blanket around him. He couldn't feel the body, but the presence. Sasuke's voice was still calling his name. When would it stop?!

"Gaara!"

Sasuke was mad now. He knew that Sasuke was mad for his grip around Gaara's thin body tightened. Sasuke knew that Gaara could hear him. Very well in fact. Sasuke was finally fed up with this so called 'silent-treatment-'. He looked down at Gaara's face, the boy was obviously looking back up.

"Sasuke. . . ."

FINALLY. The boy answered. Sasuke loosened his grip and let Gaara lay next to him.

"Sleep. You'll be aching in the morning,"

'It's. . .night already? Sasuke . . . '

"Sasuke?"

"Sh. Sleep. Please?"

He slowly nodded and snuggled closer to Sasuke's body, feeling his arms wrap around his shoulders, hugging him close.

'Sas-Sasuke. . . why does it feel like something is seriously pulling us apart. We were once. . . happy? No. It was never happy. It was never happy for me anyway. He has stopped. . .no. He still loves me. I think. No. God dammit. I have to stop this. Stop fighting with myself!'

-

-

-

A/N: Ok, another chapter done. YAYS. Teehee. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I DID.

-TG


	13. Personalities

**Disclaimer: Don't own. So sad. . .almost depressing. . .**

**A/N: So so so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was busy with school and grades. Bleh. Anyway, I have some lovely plot twists for you and I am greatly surprised that I have managed to keep this story up for 13 chapters. Damn. Lets keep up the Reviews! Woot. **

**-TG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Itachi pressed his back against the door frame, looking down towards Gaara. He was determained to get the truth out of that boy, whether he liked it or not.

"Gaara! NOW. . .I'm going to ask you one more time. . why aren't you going to school?"

Gaara sat with his elbows propping his small frame up on the bed. He wasn't in the mood for this damned interrogation. God, why couldn't Itachi just leave him alone. Indeed, Itachi was his current 'guardian'. . .but with Sasuke being so protective and ordering him not to see Haku or anything like that. In fact, Gaara wanted to see his friends. . Hinata, Neji, TenTen and the others. . but Sasuke didn't want him to so. . he didn't.

"I just don't want to. . "

"Why?"

"Because! What's with this thing?! You are treating me like a fucking child Itachi!"

"You ARE a child! You are only 16! God Dammit Gaara!"

"Stop it!"

"It's Sasuke. . . .isn't it?!"

Gaara paused for a moment then shook his head slowly.

"No. No it has nothing to do with him. . "

'_It has __**everything**__ to do with him. But I'm doing this for him. All for him. . .all of it is for him. I. . I love him.' _

"Really now?"

"Yeah. . .he begged me to go to school this morning. . .I refused,"

"I see. . . "

Itachi glared sharply at Gaara, sighing.

"You are so hopeless. . ."

"Whatever. . . "

'_If he doesn't want to go. . fine. I'm not his mother, he can do what he wants. . ' _

"Fine! Will you eventually go back later?"

"No. . ."

"Oh. Ok,"

Itachi let out a sigh and opened the door behind him, letting Sasuke in while walking out.

"Please try and convince him to go back to school. Ok?"

Sasuke nodded, shutting the door behind him as he walked in further. A grin spread across his face as he shut the door, slowly walking towards Gaara.

"You didn't tell him why. . did you?"

Gaara's feature's softened and he shook his head slowly.

"No. . I didn't,"

"Good. . ."

Gaara stood up and was soon enveloped in Sasuke's arms, hugging him close. He moved away slightly so he could look up into Sasuke's eyes but quickly shut his green ones as Sasuke's arms snaked around his waist, gripping him tightly. A shudder ran down Gaara's spine as he slowly opened his eyes, peering up at Sasuke. Soft green eyes meeting hard obsidian ones. It wasn't a loving look as it once was. . .once. No. It was hard, cold, and. . .and eager. Need.

"Sasuke. . "

Before he could finish, Sasuke had lunged forward and grabbed Gaara in a deep kiss, entering his mouth quickly. Gaara moaned into the kiss, as a burning feeling in the pit of his lower abdomen grew warm. He didn't want this feeling. He didn't want to feel the urge to release. No. He wanted to just be held. No sex. No sex at all. A small gasp escaped his lips as cold hands slipped past the hem of his pants, gripping his thighs tightly and roughly, his nails digging into Gaara's skin. A painful whimper could be heard from Gaara as the pain surged through his body.

"Sas-Sasuke! T-that hurts!"

Sasuke's grip on his thighs tightened as he moved his kisses to Gaara's shoulder, biting down hard on it. A cry of pain escaped Gaara's lips as he gripped Sasuke's shoulder's tightly, his eyes shutting in pain.

"Ahh! Sasuke! STOP! SASUKE! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Sasuke's grip continued to tighten as he dug his nails in. Gaara could feel the skin break and warm sticky blood run down his legs as Sasuke continued to dug them in deeper, soon shoving Gaara away from him.

"God DAMMIT GAARA!"

He raised a hand to strike Gaara but stopped when Gaara started to cower, covering his face with his hands as tears ran down his pale cheek.

"Why are you crying?!"

"You. ."

Sasuke roughly grabbed Gaara's wrist, pulling hi towards him.

"I?"

"You're hurting me!"

"And?"

"I-"

"Shut up!"

The older boy let out a low growl before he slapped Gaara hard across the face. Gaara watched as silent words came from Sasuke's lips. His lips seemed to be moving. . but no sound was coming out. Gaara wanted to speak . . but his lips wouldn't move, sound wouldn't come out.

'_If only I could just. . .disappear. From all of this fear and madness. . .Just disa-' (1)_

'_**Don't worry Gaara. . .**__' (2)_

'_What?' _

'_**I'll help you. . ' **_

'_Oh god. Am I talk to myself?' _

'_**Well. . kind of. Not really. I'm Shukaku. Kind of like you, but different. . .' **_

'_. . .' _

'_**I'm like a split personality. I'll help you get through this. I promise.'**_

'_So. . . ' _

'_**I'll take over when you need me to, or when you are weak. . .You won't remember any of the events after this right now. Everything will be a blur. . ' **_

'_Good! I don't want to remember!' _

'_**But! You will feel the after effects. I'll fill you in with details later. Don't worry. Ok?' **_

'_Thanks. . .' _

'_**Sucker. . . ' **_

"Gaara! God Dammit! Wake the hell up!"

Shukaku opened his eyes and looked up to see Sasuke straddling him, his hand gripping Shukaku's neck, and obvious glare on his face.

"Don't do that again! You blacked out!"

Shukaku raised a brow and smirked up at Sasuke.

'_**Well. . . now this is going to be fun!' **_

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Fuck me. . ."

"What?! Why the sudden change?"

"What? Do I need a reason? This is a rare occasion for me to enjoy being fucked. So hurry up! I'm as horny as a school girl!"

Sasuke stared blankly down at Shukaku and soon a grin was upon his face.

"That's fine by me . . "

Shukaku grinned back as he pulled Sasuke's head down to kiss, his tongue running almost experately across Sasuke's top lip, his mouth opening for entrance from Sasuke's tongue, which Sasuke supplied quickly. The hand that was previously around Shukaku's neck was now pressing down his chest, holding down the moaning boy. His hands moved quickly to remove the shirt that cruelly hid away the younger boy's pale chest. Sasuke finally broke the kiss and pressed his forehead into Shukaku's chest, licking it lightly before he pushed himself up to stand.

"Get up,"

He ordered immediately. Shukaku did as he was told and stood up. Sasuke smirked and pulled the remaining clothing of Shukaku, tossing them onto the floor quickly.

"Lay on your back on the bed and stay still. . ."

Shukaku nodded slowly and did as he was told. Sasuke quickly ran around the room, finding some rope in which he tied Shukaku to the bed with. A smirk was spread across his face as he lay there, watching as Sasuke removed his own clothing, and crawling onto the bed before him. Sasuke moved so his hands were pressing down on Shukaku's hips, keeping him still, knowing if he wasn't careful, he might choak on a certain mentioned area. Sasuke moved his mouth down to lick him lightly on the tip, his tongue running over it ever so softly, causing Shukaku to moan in obvious bliss. Noting how much the younger boy was enjoying it, he dipped his head down, taking the whole member into his mouth quickly, causing Shukaku to buck his hips into Sasuke's direction. Knowing this was going to happen, Sasuke pressed his hips back onto the bed firmly, keeping them still as he moved his mouth up and down his member, causing more moans and grunts of pleasure to ring out of Shukaku's mouth.

"Ss-Sasuke!"

Shukaku felt a warm tingle rise and soon, he released into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke, not wanting to miss any of his, did the best he could with taking in each ounce of the sweet nectar, his mouth soon leaving Shukaku's member.

"Well Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"How was that?"

"It was. . .incredible. . "

Shukaku felt his eyes droop slightly and he soon fell into deep sleep, feeling something warm cover his body.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: wow. Longer than I expected it to be. Usually, it's 6 pages. This time. . it was 8! Woot. Teehee. Hope you loved it as much as I do! **

**-TG**


	14. Drama Never ends

**Disclaimer: Ya know. . I don't own Naruto. . I own Shikamaru! –hugs him tightly- I luff him. -growls- my shika-kun! **

**A/N: Hm. Ok, I know you think Sasuke has gone insane. .but I'm not as bad as my friend. Omfg, in her fanfiction. ..she dates Itachi and EEK he chases after her with a chainsaw and a nail gun. Now.. doesn't that make my story look like a fairy-tale? Yes. Yes it does. She has a sick mind. But, I love her because she put me with my Shika-kun in her ff. Hehehe. Anyway, Enjoy!! **

**-TG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"You tricked me! You fucking bastard!"

**I did not trick you! I **_**helped **_**you. . .**

"In what way?!" Gaara was sitting in his and Sasuke's room, his back pressed firmly against a wall near the window as he smoked on a cigarette. He let the smoke blow out of his mouth as he exhaled.

**I helped you get laid. . .**

"No. You helped me get a blowjob then beaten by Sasuke for not remembering anything," Gaara hissed, taking in another mouthful of the smoke then blowing it out slowly, watching it drift out the open window.

**Ah well. It doesn't matter. . .**

"Gaara?!" Gaara's eyes widened as Itachi knocked roughly on the door, demanding for it to open.

"Shit! If he catches me smoking again. . he'll tell Sasuke!"

**Better get rid of that life-waster. . .**

"Shut up Shukaku. . ." Gaara threw the cigarette out the window quickly and pulled a piece of gum out of his pocket and quickly shoved it into his mouth, along with 4 or 5 mints. He quickly chewed them, swallowing and running over to the door and opening it.

Itachi glared down at Gaara, who smiled slightly back up at him. "What are you doing in here Gaara?" he asked looking over the boys shoulder to the window, which was still open, blowing the dark curtains lightly.

**Oi. Just tell him Gaara!**

"Nothing Itachi. Nothing," he ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip down lightly when Itachi looked to the bedside table where a lighter was sitting.

"What's that?"

**Just. Tell. Him!**

"It's a lighter. What does it look like?" Gaara asked, rolling his eyes and backing away. "Bye now. ." he hissed closing the door and falling onto his bed with a loud sigh.

**Meh. What will Sasuke say when he kisses you? **

"I don't care anymore. By the way. . when I'm talking to someone please refrain from speaking. It makes it confusing on who I should answer," Gaara hissed closing his eyes and sighing once more.

"Shukaku?"

"Shukaku?!"

**What?!**

"Why aren't you speaking to me?"

**You hurt my feelings. . .**

"You have feelings?!"

**Gaara! Of course I do!**

"Damn,"

**You know. If I had a tongue, I'd stick it out at you right now . . . **

"Meh. Gods, I need help . . " Gaara muttered, rubbing his temples lightly, his eyes remaining shut.

**Nah. You've got me.! **

Gaara paused for a moment, sitting up and opening his eyes. He covered his face with a pillow and screamed into it. "Oh goody. . ." he hissed throwing the pillow across the room and pulling at his hair. "First, I get a boyfriend who is abusive. Next, I'm forced into house-arrest by my boyfriend and now. . I've got someone in my head, having a fucking _conversation _with me!"

**Dude. . .you have a split-personality?! **

"Baka! BAKA! You are my split-personality!"

**Me? A split-personality?! HAH. HAHA. You have a great sense of humour Gaara. I am NOT a split-personality. . .I'm a real person!**

"No. You're not. . .wait. You told me you were a split personality when you tricked me!" Gaara hissed, standing and pacing the room.

**Hence the word TRICK. Geez. . .**

"Bastard," Gaara hissed, pulling his hoodie and vans on. "I have to meet Sasuke on the corner of Birch and Maple," he mumbled opening the door and stepping out of his room.

**Why?**

"Because Sasuke asked me to,"

**No. Wrong answer. Don't lie to me! I was **_**there**_

"Fine! He _ordered _me to. And I said ok. And if I didn't. . ."

**He'd hit us. **

Gaara stepped out of the house but soon stopped. "Us?"

**Yeah! Us!**

Gaara shuddered and continued to walk down the side-walk, his eyes watching his feet as he slowly padded to meet Sasuke. His face was set in a grim expression, knowing that Sasuke to get pissed for some unknown reason. He soon stopped when he bumped into a firm chest. He dared to look up, letting out a breath of relief when he saw Sasuke's eyes. "Hey Sasuke," he muttered smiling.

"Hey Gaara," Sasuke pulled Gaara's body to his and planted a kiss on his lips lightly, soon frowning. "You were smoking again. . "

"Sasu-" Gaara started to explain when he felt Sasuke's hand strike his pale cheek, leaving a bright red hand mark. Gaara's hand shot to his cheek in pain, covering it.

**Oh shit. Not again. . .Told ya so. . .**

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Gaara whispered, hoping Sasuke would take his apology for once.

"Sorry?!" Sasuke growled and quickly grabbed Gaara's neck, gripping it tightly. "Sorry. Means. NOTHING!" he hissed, tightening his grip.

"Sasuke! P-please! Let's not do this here. . . " Gaara whimpered as Sasuke let his grip go and grab Gaara's wrist, pulling him towards their house.

-

-

"Sas-mhmmph!" Sasuke's hand was clamped firmly over the flailing boy in his arms as he rushed into his house, closing the door with a foot then running into his room and slamming that shut. With a small growl, Sasuke threw Gaara into a wall, a smirk upon his face.

"Gaara. . I'm sick of this bull shit. SICK OF IT!"

"Sasuke I'm-"

"Stop saying you're sorry!" Sasuke roughly slapped the boy across the face again, this time harder. "I'm sick and tired of your fucking excuse," Gaara let out a pathetic sob and allowed his head to fall forward, looking at his feet.

**Gaara. . . **

"Hm?"

**Stay awake! Don't let him knock you out! **

Gaara nodded slowly, looking back up at Sasuke. "Sas. . uke," he mumbled, stumbling forward and landing limply into Sasuke, his face pressed against his chest. "I-I l-"

**Don't say it Gaara. It'll only hurt more! **

"I love you," he whispered with a small sob. "Don't hit me anymore. Please. It. . .it,"

"Hurts?"

Gaara nodded slowly as he continued to cry. "I-"

Sasuke growled under his breath and grabbed Gaara's red hair, pulling him from his body, causing a yelp to escape his pale lips. "SO?! It's suppose to hurt!" he hissed slamming Gaara's hest into the wall behind him. Gaara let out a cry of pain as he clutched the back of his head in pain, sobs and breaths coming out shakily from Gaara's lips.

"Sas-Sasuke!" he whimpered collapsing onto the floor and cowering below Sasuke.

**Get up! Hit him back! **

"No. . ."

**GAARA! GET YOUR ASS UP! PUNCH HIM!**

"NO!"

"Shut up Gaara!" Sasuke screamed, kicking the boy roughly in the side. A gasp could be heard from Gaara as he clutched his sides, coughing up blood. His hands quickly shot to his mouth where he covered it, refusing to let Sasuke see. "Bleeding?" Gaara kept still, his tears flowing faster. "Answer me!" he paused, kicked Gaara once more and growl. "Are. You. Bleeding?"

Gaara nodded slowly and kept his eyes on Sasuke's feet. "With words Gaara. Are. You. Fucking. Bleeding?!" he swung his foot back and kicked him again, causing Gaara's sobs to get louder.

"Yes . . . " He croaked, removing his hand to look at his blood. His hand was caked in the blood, the red liquid dripping down his arm. Gaara's eye's widened as he started coughing more. "I-I'm sorry. . ."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: woot. More problems. And. . .I love Shukaku in this! Woot!! He's so funny. Review please. **

**-TG**


	15. Can he?

**Disclaimer: Like I keep saying, I own Shikamaru. XD **

**!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ THE A/N!!!!!! **

**A/N: -.- I might have to stop writing this story. . . Wrap it up and stuff. Not because I want to. I love this story. . . but I got in trouble for it. To make a long story short, my friend wanted to read it. I warned her about the explicitness and all that shit. I told her she shouldn't read it. She wanted to. So I sent her the chapters in her email. Her mom was snooping through her email and found it, read it and pinned me on it. My friend swears she didn't know how 'explicit' it really was ((bull shit btw)) and told me I was writing porn. x.x So. . .she threatened me and said if I didn't stop writing this story as detailed I usually write it at . . .that she would get her mother to call mine and practically get me in trouble. I will try to keep writing it but I'm not sure about that. . .Sorry you guys. If I can, and when I do end this story I might write a sequel with less. . yaoiness ((cry)) Once again I apologize. . .This also means that I will have to tone down the sex in the other stories as well. . until this issue passes over. . . This might be the last chapter . . . I'll make it extra long though. OH and one more thing. . .I might not be able to write a sequel. It all depends on the status of this little issue. Thanks and sorry again. **

**-Love, TG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Meh. I cannot believe you let him do these things to you. Geez. You need to learn to stand up for yourself. **

"I didn't want to let it happen and I know! I've tried," Gaara hissed pressing his back into the wall of the bathroom, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. This was one of his only safe places. Sasuke did respect his privacy. . .at times.

**Bull shit. You've never tried. Geez. You seem to be in denile with this issue. You need to see the true light of Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Oh really? And that'd be?" Gaara muttered, his eyes scanning the tiled floor slowly watching it with glazed over eyes. "What's there to see that I haven't already seen?"

**Damn you are dumb. Ok. His **_**true**_** light would be an arrogant, abusive, bastard. He's a sadist. He loves to watch you bleed and cry and scream in pain. You've seen his sweet and angry side. But what you haven't seen are his feelings for you. **

Gaara pushed himself off the wall, his mind spinning in circles as Shukaku said these things. Sadist? No. He stumbled over to the vanity of the bathroom and leaned over it to look at himself in the mirror. "What do you mean? He loves me,"

**That's the point. He doesn't love you! Love doesn't run through his veins Gaara. He loves to torment you. Different thing. **

_He. . . doesn't love me? I thought he did love me. He told me! He told me he loved me! _

"Shut up," he whispered, staring at himself as he spoke, his sea foam green eyes watching the mirror with interest. He could see the reflection of the door as the knob turned and was pushed open. It was Itachi. His face was firm with anger.

"Gaara," he grumbled moving toward the boy and frowning at him. "We need to talk,"

"About?" Gaara asked, looking up at Itachi coolly.

"Sasuke. This needs to stop. Him. You. The abuse," Itachi hissed, taking the boy's wrist and pulling him out of the bathroom and into Sasuke and Gaara's bedroom. "I think I have a solution," Itachi whispered low incase of Sasuke hearing.

"What? It's fine. I'm ok with-"

**Let the man finish. Geez. Stop arguing and let's get out of this screwy relationship! **

"Listen to me. You need to leave. Move out of this house," Itachi muttered, his dark eyes scanning Gaara's face. Gaara's eyes widened as he said this, backing away.

"Wh-what?!" Gaara whispered quietly, his green eyes darting around the room wildly. "Why?" Gaara didn't realize that he was screaming but he definitely was now. Where was he going to go? Itachi couldn't just kick him out like that. . could he?

a

"It's too dangerous for you here. Sasuke is getting worse and worse each day. You need to leave," Itachi said, his eyes still showing no emotion at all.

**Sweet!! Take this chance and leave Gaara! **

"I-" he stopped as he continued to watch the older man's expression. Nothing. "I. . .I'll stand up for myself. I have no where to do if I leave," Gaara whispered, his eyes dropping a bit.

Itachi was taken aback at how well this technique was working on Gaara. If only he could show Sasuke he wasn't some little weakling. . then maybe he had a chance. "Gaara. . .I am willing to help if you promise to do this," Itachi let out a small sigh as he sat on the bed and looked coolly at the carpeted floor. "First. . .you need to accept that Sasuke doesn't love you. He doesn't Gaara,"

Gaara let out a choked gasp and clutched the fabric above his heart, for once, Shukaku wasn't babbling on about something unimportant. "But I-"

"He doesn't. He doesn't love you like you love him. Please Gaara. . . I want to hear you say that,"

"I- Ok. He do-doesn't love me. . . like I love him," Gaara whispered, his eyes widening at this statement. It was true all along. He just never saw it. He never saw that. He saw his own love for Sasuke, not Sasuke's love for him.

**Finally you see what I've been trying to tell you. . . **

Gaara ignored Shukaku and kept his gaze fixated on the floor, his eyes wide with pain as he went over this statement in his head. "He doesn't love me," he repeated, clutching the shirt harder and before he knew it, pain surged through the back of his head as he fell to the ground, voices ringing all around him. Yelling. . cursing. Gaara clenched his eyes shut as he felt a pain ripple though his back and slowly opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing before him. Gaara stared up with wide sea-foam green eyes and kept his gazed fixated on Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"It-" he stopped and looked and where Itachi was previously sitting. Now, he was laying in a heap on the floor near Gaara, his breathing ceased to exist. "Itachi!" Gaara jumped up and gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as it collided with Sasuke's fist. He let out a small gasp as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist, looking at Sasuke with angry eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"He was interfering with our love," Sasuke whispered, his eyes darting around wildly as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"What . . .what _love_?" Gaara hissed pushing away from Sasuke, glancing every once in awhile down at Itachi. Was he still alive? Was he unconscious or. . dead?

"Gaara. Our love," Sasuke nodded slowly, moving towards Gaara and pinning him to the wall, his eyes darting over his body hungrily.

"Our-" he let out a strained moan as he felt Sasuke kiss him lightly on the neck, licking it after awhile. "We . . ."

"We love each other. Right?" Sasuke asked biting down on where he had kissed him, earning a gasp from the younger boy. "Right?" he asked a bit more firmly, pushing a bit more on Gaara's small frame.

**Don't say it Gaara. Refuse. You need to learn to stand up for yourself! He **_**killed**_** Itachi! **

"N-no. No!" Gaara struggled against Sasuke's hold on his body. "Y-you don't love me," Gaara whispered, repeating Itachi's phrase in his head over and over again. Trying his best to convince himself.

"Oh but I do. See. . .that's what Itachi was trying to do! He was trying to break us up. He's jealous," Sasuke whispered with a small kiss to Gaara's chaped lips. Gaara moaned into the kiss when Sasuke deepened it, pushing his tongue through Gaara's thin lips and teasing him a bit, tasting him.

"J-jealous?" Gaara mumbled after Sasuke pulled from the kiss, his hands trailing down his body lightly until they reached Gaara's hips where he let them rest for a moment, kissing and biting at Gaara's neck and shoulder.

"Mmhm. Jealous. He's been wanting you ever since. He's always wanted you," Sasuke hissed, moving his hands to Gaara's ass and squeezing it roughly before he kissed him once more on the lips.

**God. Gaara! Don't believe it. Please!! He's tricking you!**

Gaara pushed the voice away, listening to Sasuke as he spoke about Itachi. "You-you didn't need to hurt him because of that though," Gaara whispered, trying to get up the courage to at least push him off and check on Itachi.

"Who says I hurt him?" Sasuke grumbled against Gaara's thin neck, his lips running over the smooth skin slowly.

"Is he breathing?" Gaara whispered, mainly to himself then realized what was happening. He needed to get Sasuke off. Itachi. Itachi needed his help.

**Just push the bastard off! Now. Do it now!! **

Gaara took in a sharp breath and pulled his arms back and pushed roughly against Sasuke's body, causing Sasuke to back away, a glare set on his face. "I loved you Sasuke," Gaara hissed shaking his head and running to Itachi and shaking his shoulder. "Itachi? Itachi!" a sigh of relief escaped Gaara's lips as Itachi grumbled something incoherent to Gaara. "Good," Gaara turned to look at a infuriated Sasuke.

"He's fine Gaara!" Sasuke yelled moving towards Gaara with a menacing look upon his face.

"He's not fine! Sasuke stop this! I loved you," Gaara yelled back, his hands clenching and unclenching as he waited for some kind of instruction from Shukaku.

**Stop saying you love him! Stop it! It only makes it worse. Just hit the fucking bastard then get Itachi to a hospital. I think he's bleeding. . . **

"I know," Gaara hissed to Shukaku, standing up and looking at Sasuke with cold eyes.

"Gaara. . .come here," Sasuke growled menacingly, taking a step towards the frightened red-head.

"N-no. . ." Gaara murmured taking a step away from Sasuke.

"Gaara! Get your ass over here!" Sasuke screamed, taking a few more steps towards the boy. Gaara simply shook his head and continued to back away from Sasuke, his eyes wide as Sasuke continued to move toward him. "Gaara. .. I'm warning you. . ." Sasuke hissed, watching with eager eyes as Gaara slammed into a wall, the poor boy's face in horror as Sasuke grabbed his by the arms, digging his nails into Gaara's arms.

**God dammit Gaara! Kick him! KICK HIM!! **

"I. . ."

**Just DO it! He's going to hurt you! Do it Gaara! **

"You what?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk on his face as he looked down at Gaara's.

"I want you to get off me," Gaara hissed his eyes ice cold as he glared up at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke gripped the boy's arms a bit tighter, his face practically fuming as Gaara said this.

Gaara bit down on his lip as he raised his knee roughly into Sasuke's groin, causing a yelp to escape the older boy's lips as he crumpled to the ground. "I said. I wanted you off. . ." Gaara hissed with a sharp glare. His foot crushing Sasuke's unoccupied hand. A scream filled the air as Sasuke pulled roughly away from Gaara, his eyes wide at the sudden change.

**Ok. You've done enough. Now. . leave! **

"Not yet," Gaara muttered slamming Sasuke into the wall he was previously against, his face pulled into a smirk. "I want him to know the pain _I _went through. . ." he hissed, his eyes set with hatred. "You never loved me. You _used_ me. . .you treated me like a rag doll. Something you used until I was no longer your interest. You cheated on me with that whore of a boy and accused me of cheating on you when I held you closest to my heart. You . . ." tears started to weld up in Gaara's eyes as he said these things. "You saw me as an easy target. Someone who would fuck you and still love you!" Gaara pulled his fist back and slammed it into Sasuke's face. As Gaara pulled his fist away, blood dripped down his hand and his arm. "And you know what?" Gaara bit his lip as tears cascaded down his pale cheeks and onto his shirt.

"I still love you. . ." Gaara whispered, leaning forward and kissing Sasuke's lips ever so lightly. "But I hate you," he hissed pulling away, noticing the shocked look on Sasuke's face. "I hate you with all of my heart. I hate you for ruining my school education. I hate you for beating me . . . I hate you for screaming and yelling at me . . .and most of all. . I hate you for hurting Haku and Itachi," he said with anger running through his words. "I'm going to take you to the hospital . . . so you can get some medical and mental help," Gaara hissed, grabbing Sasuke and dragging him to the car and throwing him into the back seat. He moved back inside and shook Itachi awake.

"G-gaara?" Itachi looked over at Gaara to see blood on his arms and a little bit on his face. "What happened?"

"I stood up for myself. ." Gaara whispered grabbing Itachi and leading him to the car and letting him sit in the passenger's seat. "We are going to the hospital. . you seem to be bleeding," Gaara said starting the car and driving out of the drive way.

-

-

-

Tsunade sat with her hands clasped before her, looking over at Gaara who sat by Sasuke's bed patiently, his eyes bright as he looked back over at her. She raised a brow at this and pointed to Sasuke. "What happened again?" she asked slowly.

"He was beaten up by a couple of kids at school. ."(1) Gaara muttered innocently, his face held a bright smirk as he looked over at Sasuke for the older boy's agreement. Sasuke nodded slowly, looking back to Tsunade with wide eyes.

"Yes. . . ," Sasuke muttered looking back to Gaara and wincing under his glare. Tsunade wrote something down on her clipboard and chuckled at Gaara as she left the room.

"Now. ." Gaara stood and moved over to Sasuke's bed, his face sharp. "Are you going to hit me again?"

"No. ."

"Are you going to treat me like a human being?"

"Yes. . ."

"Are you going to continue being my boyfriend?"

"Yes,"

"Good boy," Gaara said with a small chuckle as he moved back to his seat and leaning in his seat, a small sigh escaping his lips as he relaxed.

**You really are something. . you know that right? **

"Yup. . ."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**1: Sasuke's first excuse for beating Gaara. XD **

**A/N: Ok. . . this is the ending. Fin, finished, fineto . . . etc. I hope you liked it and if you think I should write a Sequel . . . tell me. If you have a request, send it in. . . if you want a sequel with Gaara and someone else or Sasuke and someone else but still knowing each other. . let me know. Sorry this ended so . . . quickly. -.- Please review and read my other stories. **

**-TG **


End file.
